Lifetime
by bitten101
Summary: Edward Left Bella pregnant. They meet up 100 years later. will they Reconcile or will Bella walked away with their Twins and will the twins help Edward.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

" It will be as if I never existed"

bella

1 month later

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I don't know whats happening to me, I think I have a stomach virus.

i looked at the time, 7:00 am. school. Ever since Edward left, I've been a total wreck. The last thing I remember us doing together was having sex the night before my birthday. I seduced him into it. Now here I am 3 weeks later with a virus. Charlie says I should go to the doctor, but I refused.

I went in the shower and turned on the hot water, I got in and let the water calm me, I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I rinsed and got out. I put on an aero shirt and black skinny jeans with flats and a sweater. i got my bookbag and went downstairs. I fixed eggs and bacon and ate it. when I was done, I was still hungry so i ate cereal and left.

School went by well . Right now I was walking to biology. I walked in and saw Angela. When

Edward left Angela became my new lab partner, and I was greatful for that.  
'' hi, ang" i said sitting down

"hi bella" and with that Mr. Banner walked in the room.

30 minutes into the lesson, i was starting to feel a little dizzy. my stomach was killing me and i was holding back vomit, i gripped the edge of the desk and tried to pay attention

" oh my gosh, bella you're turning green" i turned to Angela and mouth 'help', then i threw up on the floor

"Bella" mr. banner screamed. i looked up to see everyone staring at me, i would have turned red but i was green." Angela, take bella to the nurse or the bathroom, while i call the janitor.''

Angela took me to the bathroom, and i washed my mouth.

" are you okay, Bella?" angela asked. i looked up and nodded. " probably, a virus" i responded

" i'm not sure thats it bella" she said

'' what do you mean??" i asked. scared of what her response is going to be.

'' when was the last time you got your period?''

'' last month"

'' ok, did you and Edward, you know, did it, before he left?'' she asked blushing. " you don't have to answer it if you don't want to

''the night before my birthday" i responded quicky

" are you on the pill? ''

''no''

'' did he use a condom?''

''no'' i looked down, deep in thought. vampires can't have babies.

" Bella, i think you are prgnant

" i can't be" i said feeling the tears.

'' have you been eating alot"

'' now that i think about it, yes i have''

'' i'm sorry bella, i think you're pregnant, if you don't believe me, take a pregnancy test, i truly am sorry''

'' take me to the nurse,'' i ordered. Angela lead the way. when we got there we told ms. cooper about the incident that happened in class and she said i could go home. i ran to the parking lot and i got in my truck. i sped down the street, until i found the nearest pharmacy. I went in and found the closest prgnancy test, paid for it and went home.

I got home and went to the bathroom, and took the test, it said you had to wait 5 minutes. that was the longest five minutes of my life. when i thought five minutes passed, i walked in the bathroom and picked it up, it had a plus sign and said 'pregnant'. at that moment the phone rang. my legs were too numb to move.

i had alot of thing running threw my head.

_vampires can't have babies right?? right?? but edward is the only person i ever had sex with and he's a vampire. i can't be pregnant with edward's baby. now i really need him. ring ring. gosh that dawm phone._

Alice.

I was in Canada hunting with Carlisle. i was after a tiger when, i felt a vision coming on.

vision.

_Bella walking in and picked up what looked like a pregancy test, it read 'pregant with a plus sign next to it, then she just froze._

end of vision.

'' Alice what did you see'' carlisle asked snapping me back to reality

'' can Edward read my mind from here??'' i asked knowing the answer to it

'' Edward's in Alaska, with the rest of the family, he can't read your mind from here and what did you see?"

'' me and you have to get to Forks now'' i said walking away

'' Alice, what did you see''

'' Bella's pregnant'' carlisle froze

'' who's the father?'' he finally asked

'' I don't know, but Edward can't know about this''

carlisle nodded. ''lets get back to the house and pack a few things, for our trip'' he said running back to Alaska. i followed him.

Edward

when Carlisle and Alice walked in, i couldn't hear what they were thinking. they were blocking their thoughts from me. But why??

'' Family, please gather around,'' carlisle said. we did as we were told. he looked at each of our faces and began.

'' Alice and I are going on a trip, for a week, to check on something. we are gravely sorry, we cannot tell where we're going and why we're going, but hopefully one day you all will bye my family. and with taht they left.

Carlisle

We used Alice's porsche, and sped down the road. i felt horrible about keeping this secret from my family but, if its not Edward's i wouldn't want to see him worst then he already is. And if it is Edward's, then i don't know, what i'll do. i'll have to asked Bella.

Bella

i was still numb when i heard a swift knock on the door. i couldn't move so i told the person to come in. I heard the door open, and my name being called but i couldn't really tell who's voice it was. i think my ears were numb to0. i tried to focus on the person's voice

''Bella'' it sounded like beautiful bells

'' bella, please come talk to us'' that sounded like carlisle

'' bella, please'' and alice

'' i'm in the bathroom uptairs'' i said softly, knowing they can hear me from downstairs. the bathroom door opened and there was alice and carlisle helping me up.

'' Bella, sweetheart, you look like you've just seen a ghost'' carlisle observed. they helped me downstairs,and sat me down.

'' i had a vision-'' alice startd

'' does edward know??'' i asked

'' no'' they said in unision

'' Alice and i were hunting in canada, when she got the vision and the rest of the family was in alaska. so edward couldn't here our thoughts from there'' carlisle explained

i felt relieved

'' bella, who's the father?'' Alice asked

'' Edward,'' i whispered. alice and carlisle looked shock. '' I lost my virginity to edward, the night before my birthday, thats the only person i ever had sex with, so i still can't wrap my head around this. vampires can't have babies, right??''

'' can they carlisle?'' alice asked

''i'm going to have to look that up, and call a few old friends.'' carlisle answered.

'' how long are you here for'' i asked

'' a week'' alice answered. '' Bella, we're so sorry, i know how bad it hurts, we tried talking edward out of it but he just wouldn't budge, we are so sorry. everyone is miserable, even rosalie.''

'' its ok''

'' no, its not bella''

'' just please promise me you won't tell edward about this''

'' we promise'' alice said. '' oh and bella, we have to go shopping for baby clothes and clothes for yourself.''

'' alice'' i whined

'' lets go'' she grabbed me and ran out the door.

3 days later

alice

vision

_Bella is holding 2 babies. a boy and a girl. the boy bit Bella and her transformation started._

end of vision

'' bella, bella,bella'' i shrieked

'' alice, alice, alice'' she mocked. i glared

''wat is it, alice'' she asked

'' you're gonna become a vampire, and you're having twins. a boy and a girl.'' i said jumping up and down

'' thats great'' she said smiling

3 days later

carlisle

''Bella'' i called

'' yes, carlisle'' she answered

'' i found an answer''

she ran down stairs with alice close behind

'' is it possible'' she asked

'' yes, i talked to some friends and did some research and it says if a female human and a male vampire get intimate,the female will get pregnant, with our without protection. so the baby is Edward's.

she smiled

'' why so happy, bella'' Alice asked

'' at least, i know i have a part of edward in me'' she said

'' aww, Bella'' Alice said. '' we truly are sorry''

'' you all are forgiven, its not even your fault'' she told us.

Next day

Bella

" Bella, we have to get going, now. we are truly and very sorry about everything. Congratulations on the baby'' Carlisle said

'' thank you carlisle, its was nice seeing you again'' i said curtly

'' bella, Bella, Bella, I have a plan'' Alice said running down stairs with her luggage in her hands

'' what is it'' i asked curios

'' since you're going to become a vampire and all, and i assume you will be moving out here soon'' she started

'' yeah'' i urged

'' come back to forks in 100 years'' alice finished

'' 100 years seems like a long time''

'' you'll get used to it'' carlisle said.

''promise you'll be there'' alice pleaded

'' i promise'' i said

'' oh thank you so much'' she said hugging me

'' you're welcome''

'' Alice, its time to leave'' carlisle said

'' bye bella, see in a hundred years'' alice said walking out the door

'' bye ali''

8 months later

_push. _my self consious told me. I obeyed. Then I heard crying. I looked up and saw a Baby boy. He is so cute. Where's your sister?. Right on cue, I started pushing again and I heard crying again. I got up and took a good look at them. The boy, who's name was Anthony Edward Masen Swan had beautiful brown eyes, his father's jaw line, and bronze hair with brown streaks. I washed him and put him in his crib. I did the same thing to my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan. I went and stroke Anthony's cheek. He blushed and then bit me.

2 1/2 days later

I woke up and saw 2 babies staring at me. What happened to me. The girl touched my cheeks and showed me everything that happened from me giving birth til now. I smiled and hugged my babies, Who looked like 1 year olds. I got hungry. '' Lizz and Anthony, I'm going to hunt so behave,ok?'' They nodded. I kissed them on the cheeks and jumped out the window.

100 years later

Lizz.

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I have green eyes, brown hair up, sholder length, with bronze streaks. Anthony looks exactly like me except with brown eyes and bonze hair with brown streaks. Since we're Humpires (half vampire and half human) we have vampire abilities like the venom, the beauty,the speed, the strength and hunting. My family and I are vegeterians of also have the human stuff like eating regular food, blood running threw out veins and a heart beat.

I walked to Anthony's room, and shook him. "what'' he asked. ''Wake up its time for school''. i said

" 5 more minutes" he mumbled.

'' no now'' i picked his bed up and threw it across the room. My brother and i are best friends but sometimes he just doesn't listen.

'' ahh, Lizz'' he whined

'' just get up''

''ok,ok'' he said getting up. I walked out the room and went downstairs

'' Good morning, mom''

'' good morning'' she replied.''where's your brother?''

'' right here'' Anthony said coming into the kitchen. Mom put our breakfast on the table and told us to eat up. we obeyed.

'' Kids, your auntie Alice is the one who told me to come back to Forks, she her family might be at the school so just in case, Alice is the short one that looks like pixie, the blond male is jasper. They are together. The blond female is Rosalie and the big muscular one is Emmett. They are together as well. The bronze hair one is your father Edward. Only speak to them if they speak to you. Understood?''

We nodded.

''ok,bye, have a good day''

'' bye mom, you too'' Anthony and I said in unision

" my car or yours'' he asked

'' yours''.

Anthony has a Black jaguar xf, I have a silver mercedes benz f-700, and mom has a midnight blue lamborghini reventon. I love my baby.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Anthony chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'' some kid name Joshua stanley wish he was driving my car, in his dreams'' he said.I chuckled. Anthony is a mind reader, when i touch someone's face they can see whats going on in my head and mom's a sheild.I got out the car and the smell of vampires hit me like a ton of brick walls.

'' Anthony'' i said

'' yeah''

'' they're here''

''who''

**the cullens.** I said mentally

''oh''he said

Anthony

Lizz and I walked toward the office and to get out schedules. We walked in and an old lady was sitting at the office.

'' hello'' i said

'' good morning'' she responded

'' we're here to get out schedules'' Lizz said

'' Oh, you must be the Cullens, but I thought they were 5 of you'' she said. Lizz face turned red with anger. She doesn't like Edward, because of what he did to mom and she hates Rosalie because rosalie hated mom. The rest she's cool with. Lizz has some serious issues.

'' no, we're the swans'' she said threw her teeth

'' oh,pardon me'' the lady said a bit taken back

'' its fine'' i said. The lady went threw alot of papers.

10 minutes

"here you go'' she finnally said

''thank you'' Lizz and i said in walked out the office only to be face to face with the cullens. Lizz rolled her eyes and walked away. They all looked confused except for Rosalie. She looked like was about to tear her head off.

''stop staring holes in the back of my head,blondie'' Lizz said from down the hall. She didn't even turn around.

''umm, I apologize for my sister's behavior. she has major issues" i said

'' its fine, Don't I know you from some where" Alice asked

'' yes, you do, Alice'' i responded. Everyone looked shock. Thats when I felt someone tackle me.

'' what the hell, Anthony'' Of course it was Lizz

'' what''

**I'll talk to you later. **I nodded. Edward gasp.

'' bye'' I said, getting up. Alice nodded

2 minutes later

Lizz.

" why are you so stupid" i asked

'' They can still hear you''

'' Gosh''

''Let me see your schedule'' he asked

I gave to him and took his

Anthony's schedule

_1.p.e_

_2. literature w/ cullens_

_5. biology w/all_

_6. social studies_

Lizz's schedule

_1. spanish_

_ studies w/hales_

_ w/all_

_7.p.e_

''we'll talk about this in algebra'' i said walking away

1 hour later

Anthony

I walked into Literature in the middle of Alice's introduction. I gave the teacher a sheet to sign.

" ms. cullen, since we ahve another student, start your introduction over" the teacher said

'' ok''

'' My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,I'm 17 and i'm a shopaholic'' She said then sat down. Emmett went next.

'' my name is Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I'm also 17 and i'm a Gameaholic'' he went and sat down next to Alice. Edward went

" my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'' he sat down.

'' your turn mr. swan'' said. Edward's head snapped up. I swallowed hard

" My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm 17 and also a gameaholic and a twin'' i said smiling. I heard a couple of gasp and some ' are they related'.

'' you may take a seat next to Edward" Ms. keesh said. I nodded

'' ok, Class, today we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet---'' i drowned everything and tried to read My long lost father's head

**so Bella moved on and got married. She got all her human experiences like I wanted. Now her descendent is sitting next to me. If only he knew. I wonder if he does.**

you spin my head right round,right round, when you go down when you go down down. I started singing so daddy dearest couldn't hear my thoughts.

'' Mr. Swan''

'' yes ms keesh''

'' why are you humming in the middle of my lesson''

'' sorry''

'' now class, discuss what you know about romeo and juliet with the person next to you'' . I looked at my father. Great. father and son bonding time.

'' so, da- Edward, right??" he looked at me strangely.

'' yeah, Anthony, right?''

'' yup'' i said, popping the ''p''.

'' you could start'' i said.

'' well, Romeo and Juliet is really nice, it talks about sacrificing your life for the one you love'' he said

'' I really don't know anything, Lizz is really the one who loves to read, just like my mom''

'' whats your mom's name ?'' he asked

'' Isabella swan'' i answered. his jaw dropped. I read his mind

**It must be another Isabella swan, right?''**

'' nope'' i answered

'' what"

''nothing''

RING. thank god. Next class. Algebra.

Bella

ok, economy is next, then chemistry. Today is my first day at Seattle university and everyone is trying to talk to me. Alot of boys are trying to flirt and asked me for my number, If only they knew my pain and that i was a century old vampire with two half vampire children. Ahh, Is that mike?

'' Hey, Isabella, I'm Steven'' he stuck out his hand for me

'' hi steven, and its Bella'' i shook his hand

'' What class do you have next''

'' economy''

'' I'll walk you''. i nodded

'' so, how's your day here so far''

'' its ok''

'' do you like it here''

'' yeah''

'' at lunch, come sit at my table, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend'' he has a what? probably Jessica. Now he won't be like those other guys, trying to flirt with me.

Lizz

I walked into algebra and saw Anthony giving an Introduction. '' My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I love to skateboard and play video games, my sister is right over there.'' he said pointing at me.

'' thank you, mr. swan, take a seat. , your turn'' said. I walked in front of the class and gave my introduction.

'' My name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan but please call me Lizz, I like to read and play the piano.''

''Thank you, please take a seat next to Anthony'' I nodded

**Thanks alot for almost revealing our identity this morning to the Cullens.** i mentally said to Anthony. he riped a peace of paper and wrote...

_They have to know sooner or later_

**I choose later and you know mom would have been pissed**

_sorry_

**its fine, just try to keep your mouth shut next time.** he nodded. then wrote

_how was class with the Hales :)_

**horrible, i had sit behind them, jasper sensed that I was mad and sent calmness waves towards. it was a nice gesture.**

_can you please try and not to be mean to them, please. I already like them, their cool. Edward's our dad and Rosalie is our aunt. Edward wanted to protect mom, that was nice.  
_**i'll try but if Rosalie disrespect me, I'll disrespect her back.**

_who's your favorite uncle?_

**Emmett, of course**

_then if you really love him, don't disrespect Rosalie, Please, do it for me also._

thats when the bell rung

Alice

lunch time, yay. I met my family in the hallway after chemistry and walked to the lunch room. Edward is still being a loser. Nobody told him to leave Bella, it was his choice. Speaking of Bella I wonder if she kept her promise and moved back. I really want to my neice and nephew. speaking of which those twins look odly familiar.

Anthony

Lizz and I walked into the lunch room and the Cullens were there. I started reading their thoughts.

**those twins look like really familiar. I know them from somewhere I can't put my finger on it.-**Alice

**I'm going to invite that Anthony kid to play some video games at my house.-**Emmett

**why do they look like me, i never a child with Bella, Yes we slept together the night before her birthday but i can't have kids.-**Edward

**i wonder what Alice thinks of the new kids-**Jasper

**that girl seriously has a attitude problem, if only she knew i am the most dangerous creature on earth.-**Rosalie

Lizz found us a table and then went on line. she bought pizza for me and her.

''Lizz, Emmett is going to come and invite me to play video games at his house today''

''no''

''what, you're not my mom''

''fine, ask mom and sees what she tells you'' i nodded

Edward

Emmett, are you going to ask Anthony to come to our house today?''

'' stop reading my mind Eddie''

''I didn't read your mind, i overheard Anthony telling Lizz''

''did he read my mind''

''i don't know i can't read his mind, i can only read Lizz's''

''well, what is she thinking''

**I wonder how Mom is doing at the university**

''she's thinking about her mom''

''who's her mom'' Alice asked

'' her name is Isabella Swan'' i answered. Alice look shocked and excited, then she got up and started walking towards their table

Lizz

''Anthony, why is Alice coming over here'' i asked, he smiled

''you'll see''

Alice danced across the lunch room towards us. what does she want. I seriously wish I could read people's minds

''hi i'm Alice''

''Hi i'm Lizz and thats Anthony''

''I have a mouth, you know that right'' i ignored him

''lets take a ride in my porsche before lunch ends''

''ok'' Anthony answered

''why'' i asked being the responsible one

'' I need to talk to you guys, somewhere quiet''

''please Lizz''

''fine''

we walked outside and into her porsche, then sped away

''here, we are now what do you want'' i asked

'' don't talk to your aunt like that'' she said

''you know''

''of course, how can i not know''

'' hi, auntie alice'' Anthony said

'' hey my favorite and only nephew''

''hows Bella''

''she's cool''

''can you come to my house today, after school, carlisle will be shocked, don't bring Bella yet, I want t see her before anyone else does''

''auntie,please don't tell our father who we are, our mom said that she wanted t do that'' I said. she nodded.

'' back to school''

Anthony

''Now that Alice knows, I can hang out with my family''

'' great'' Lizz said sarcastically

'' Lizz, stop with the attitude and give them a chance, they're your family'' I told her then walked into biology.

I saw the cullens, In front of the class ready to introduce themselves.

''you may start by alphabetical order''

'' I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen''

''I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen''

''i'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen''

'' I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale''

''I'm Rosalie Hale''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan''

''please take-''

''Sorry i'm late'' some girl said running into the class room. I turned around and met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world

''yeah us, too'' two boy said walking in, I assume was her brothers

''Please introduce yourselves''

'' I'm Elaina Joanne Weber'' the girl said

'' I'm Ethan Joseph Weber '' the boy said

''I'm Elijah James Weber'' the other boys said. '' we're triplets, appearently. I'm the oldest, then comes Ethan ,then Elaina.

Another hot girl walked in. When can i sit down?

''I'm Dalila Rain Smith, I'm the Weber's neighbor and close friends.''

''is that all'' I asked

''i'm sure of it" mrs. Drean. ''Now, Emmett and Alice, Edward and Lizz, Jasper and Dalila, Ethan and Rosalie,Elijah and Anthony, Elaina will sit by herself.

Lizz

The new kids are Beautiful, i can tell they are half vampire,too. Except Dalila. Dalila has Black hair and brown eyes. She looks Indian. The triplets have Brown hair with blue eyes.

Bella

I cannot believe who I saw in my health ed class. Angela Weber.

''Angela'' she turned around and froze

''its me Bella Swan''

''Hi Bells, its so nice to see you.''

''what happened to you''

''Give me your address and I'll tell you after school.'' she said

''ok''

Anthony

school is finally over.

''hey anthony'' Emmett called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. ''Hi Lizz''

''Hi Emmett''

''Anthony, would you like to come over my house today and play video games''

''You know it'' i said. ''See you around four''

Thats when I saw the beautiful Elaina.

''I'll be right back''

I walked over to Elaina and stopped in front of her.

''hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Elaina, nice to meet you''

''ok, i'm just going to say what i have to say''

she nodded

''you are really cute and i wanna get to know you''

she blushed

'' thank you, i have to get home''

''kay, see you around?''

''yeah''

I walked back to Lizz and she was smiling

'' does she like you''

'' I don't know''

'' didn't you read her mind''

''in class i did''

'' what did it say''

'' she's and her brothers are half vampires, just like us and Dalila's ancestors are descended from is Elijah's girlfriend.''

''wow''

when we got home mom was already there.

''Mom, we're home''

'' in the living guys'' she called

we walked in and saw a lady

''Kids, this is Angela, an old friend of mine when I was human, She's a Vampire now.''

"hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Lizz''

'' she was telling me how her kids go to your school''

''What are their names.''

'' Ethan,Elijah and Eliana''

'' oh, them, the humpires'' I said

'' the what'' she asked

'' half human half vampires'' Lizz answered

'' mom, Emmett invited me to his house to play video games''

''emmett, as in emmett cullen'' angela asked

'' yes, them'' Lizz answered

'' they are vampires, right''

''yup''

''Alice knows, mom and she invited me too''

''ok you may go''

Lizz

We took my car to the Cullens. The house is beutiful, three stories high and bright with big glass windows.

When we got there Alice met us at the front door.

''Hi, guys''

''hey'' we said in unision

we waked in and saw the triplets and the neighbor

''carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet, Lizz and Anthony.

''Nice to me you,dear'' esme said

'' you too''

''nice to meet you''

''you too''.

''The Webers were just telling their story and its alot like yours'' Alice said

'' My mom's boyfriend died in a car accident and thats when she met john, a vampire. They slept together and then he bit her and left. Little did he know she was pregnant with his child. four months after she was change, she gave birth to us. her parents kicked her out and she was left alone with triplets.

At this point I was crying.

''I have a confession'' I said

''go on ahead'' Carlisle said

'' The night before my mom's birthday, her boyfriend, the love of her life, slept with her'' i started

'' then at her birthday party an accident happened and he left with his family'' anthony continued

'' My mom found out she was pregnant with his child''

''but she thought it was impossibe''

''until my grandfather and aunt and told her it is possible''

''she felt relieved''

''when the twins were born the boy bit her and she became a vampire''

''100 years later, those twins lives in forks and goes to the same school as their vampire father''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm half vampire, i can read minds''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan, I'm half Vampire, and you can see everything that goes on in my head if i touch your face.''

''And we are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Child''

Anthony

We looked at each and everyone of their faces in the room and everyone looked shocked except the triplets + 1. Thats our name for them now.

''Amazing, you are the ones Alice predicted.'' Carlisle said giving us each a hug.

'' Wait, I have kids, Thats impossible'' Edward said

'' Its possible,Edward, Remember 100 years ago, when Alice and I went on trip and we couldn't tell you'' Carlisle said. He nodded

''Well,Alice had a vision that Bella was pregnant with your child and we went and helped her'' he continued

'' That means, I left Bella pregnant, all alone'' Edward said. carlisle nodded.

'' I am so fucked up'' he said sighing

'' yes you are'' Lizz said , then walked out the door. I turned to walked to the door-

'' Anthony wait, Hows your mother''

'' she fine but she misses you'' with that i ran home.

If mom finds out, we are so fucked up. Mom will be so pissed. I want mom and dad to get back together but Lizz is against it.

I walked in the house to find it empty and Lizz's car was missing. I pulled out my phone and called her. she picked up on the 4th ring.

'' what, Anthony''

'' where are you''

'' none of your buisness''

'' Lizz, get back here right now''

'' you are not mom''

'' I know but i'm the oldest''

''by a couple of seconds''

'' still, i came out first''

'' leave me alone''

'' stop being such a bitch, no one told you to rat us out like that,it was your choice and i didn't want you to do it alone so i helped''

'' instead of helping, you could have stop me''

''maybe, i didn't want to''

''exactly, and i tried to stop myself but i just didn't want to''

'' come home Lizz and we'll talk about it''

'' I can't, I'm going away for awhile, tell mom I love her and I'll see her when i come back''

'' Lizz, please don't go''

'' I have to''

'' ok, where will you be''

'' at renesmee's''

'' be careful''

''you too, i'll miss you ''

''miss you too''

''bye''

''bye''

now, one question is left on my mind. What am I going to tell mom.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

" It will be as if I never existed"

bella

1 month later

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I don't know whats happening to me, I think I have a stomach virus.

i looked at the time, 7:00 am. school. Ever since Edward left, I've been a total wreck. The last thing I remember us doing together was having sex the night before my birthday. I seduced him into it. Now here I am 3 weeks later with a virus. Charlie says I should go to the doctor, but I refused.

I went in the shower and turned on the hot water, I got in and let the water calm me, I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I rinsed and got out. I put on an aero shirt and black skinny jeans with flats and a sweater. i got my bookbag and went downstairs. I fixed eggs and bacon and ate it. when I was done, I was still hungry so i ate cereal and left.

School went by well . Right now I was walking to biology. I walked in and saw Angela. When

Edward left Angela became my new lab partner, and I was greatful for that.  
'' hi, ang" i said sitting down

"hi bella" and with that Mr. Banner walked in the room.

30 minutes into the lesson, i was starting to feel a little dizzy. my stomach was killing me and i was holding back vomit, i gripped the edge of the desk and tried to pay attention

" oh my gosh, bella you're turning green" i turned to Angela and mouth 'help', then i threw up on the floor

"Bella" mr. banner screamed. i looked up to see everyone staring at me, i would have turned red but i was green." Angela, take bella to the nurse or the bathroom, while i call the janitor.''

Angela took me to the bathroom, and i washed my mouth.

" are you okay, Bella?" angela asked. i looked up and nodded. " probably, a virus" i responded

" i'm not sure thats it bella" she said

'' what do you mean??" i asked. scared of what her response is going to be.

'' when was the last time you got your period?''

'' last month"

'' ok, did you and Edward, you know, did it, before he left?'' she asked blushing. " you don't have to answer it if you don't want to

''the night before my birthday" i responded quicky

" are you on the pill? ''

''no''

'' did he use a condom?''

''no'' i looked down, deep in thought. vampires can't have babies.

" Bella, i think you are prgnant

" i can't be" i said feeling the tears.

'' have you been eating alot"

'' now that i think about it, yes i have''

'' i'm sorry bella, i think you're pregnant, if you don't believe me, take a pregnancy test, i truly am sorry''

'' take me to the nurse,'' i ordered. Angela lead the way. when we got there we told ms. cooper about the incident that happened in class and she said i could go home. i ran to the parking lot and i got in my truck. i sped down the street, until i found the nearest pharmacy. I went in and found the closest prgnancy test, paid for it and went home.

I got home and went to the bathroom, and took the test, it said you had to wait 5 minutes. that was the longest five minutes of my life. when i thought five minutes passed, i walked in the bathroom and picked it up, it had a plus sign and said 'pregnant'. at that moment the phone rang. my legs were too numb to move.

i had alot of thing running threw my head.

_vampires can't have babies right?? right?? but edward is the only person i ever had sex with and he's a vampire. i can't be pregnant with edward's baby. now i really need him. ring ring. gosh that dawm phone._

Alice.

I was in Canada hunting with Carlisle. i was after a tiger when, i felt a vision coming on.

vision.

_Bella walking in and picked up what looked like a pregancy test, it read 'pregant with a plus sign next to it, then she just froze._

end of vision.

'' Alice what did you see'' carlisle asked snapping me back to reality

'' can Edward read my mind from here??'' i asked knowing the answer to it

'' Edward's in Alaska, with the rest of the family, he can't read your mind from here and what did you see?"

'' me and you have to get to Forks now'' i said walking away

'' Alice, what did you see''

'' Bella's pregnant'' carlisle froze

'' who's the father?'' he finally asked

'' I don't know, but Edward can't know about this''

carlisle nodded. ''lets get back to the house and pack a few things, for our trip'' he said running back to Alaska. i followed him.

Edward

when Carlisle and Alice walked in, i couldn't hear what they were thinking. they were blocking their thoughts from me. But why??

'' Family, please gather around,'' carlisle said. we did as we were told. he looked at each of our faces and began.

'' Alice and I are going on a trip, for a week, to check on something. we are gravely sorry, we cannot tell where we're going and why we're going, but hopefully one day you all will bye my family. and with taht they left.

Carlisle

We used Alice's porsche, and sped down the road. i felt horrible about keeping this secret from my family but, if its not Edward's i wouldn't want to see him worst then he already is. And if it is Edward's, then i don't know, what i'll do. i'll have to asked Bella.

Bella

i was still numb when i heard a swift knock on the door. i couldn't move so i told the person to come in. I heard the door open, and my name being called but i couldn't really tell who's voice it was. i think my ears were numb to0. i tried to focus on the person's voice

''Bella'' it sounded like beautiful bells

'' bella, please come talk to us'' that sounded like carlisle

'' bella, please'' and alice

'' i'm in the bathroom uptairs'' i said softly, knowing they can hear me from downstairs. the bathroom door opened and there was alice and carlisle helping me up.

'' Bella, sweetheart, you look like you've just seen a ghost'' carlisle observed. they helped me downstairs,and sat me down.

'' i had a vision-'' alice startd

'' does edward know??'' i asked

'' no'' they said in unision

'' Alice and i were hunting in canada, when she got the vision and the rest of the family was in alaska. so edward couldn't here our thoughts from there'' carlisle explained

i felt relieved

'' bella, who's the father?'' Alice asked

'' Edward,'' i whispered. alice and carlisle looked shock. '' I lost my virginity to edward, the night before my birthday, thats the only person i ever had sex with, so i still can't wrap my head around this. vampires can't have babies, right??''

'' can they carlisle?'' alice asked

''i'm going to have to look that up, and call a few old friends.'' carlisle answered.

'' how long are you here for'' i asked

'' a week'' alice answered. '' Bella, we're so sorry, i know how bad it hurts, we tried talking edward out of it but he just wouldn't budge, we are so sorry. everyone is miserable, even rosalie.''

'' its ok''

'' no, its not bella''

'' just please promise me you won't tell edward about this''

'' we promise'' alice said. '' oh and bella, we have to go shopping for baby clothes and clothes for yourself.''

'' alice'' i whined

'' lets go'' she grabbed me and ran out the door.

3 days later

alice

vision

_Bella is holding 2 babies. a boy and a girl. the boy bit Bella and her transformation started._

end of vision

'' bella, bella,bella'' i shrieked

'' alice, alice, alice'' she mocked. i glared

''wat is it, alice'' she asked

'' you're gonna become a vampire, and you're having twins. a boy and a girl.'' i said jumping up and down

'' thats great'' she said smiling

3 days later

carlisle

''Bella'' i called

'' yes, carlisle'' she answered

'' i found an answer''

she ran down stairs with alice close behind

'' is it possible'' she asked

'' yes, i talked to some friends and did some research and it says if a female human and a male vampire get intimate,the female will get pregnant, with our without protection. so the baby is Edward's.

she smiled

'' why so happy, bella'' Alice asked

'' at least, i know i have a part of edward in me'' she said

'' aww, Bella'' Alice said. '' we truly are sorry''

'' you all are forgiven, its not even your fault'' she told us.

Next day

Bella

" Bella, we have to get going, now. we are truly and very sorry about everything. Congratulations on the baby'' Carlisle said

'' thank you carlisle, its was nice seeing you again'' i said curtly

'' bella, Bella, Bella, I have a plan'' Alice said running down stairs with her luggage in her hands

'' what is it'' i asked curios

'' since you're going to become a vampire and all, and i assume you will be moving out here soon'' she started

'' yeah'' i urged

'' come back to forks in 100 years'' alice finished

'' 100 years seems like a long time''

'' you'll get used to it'' carlisle said.

''promise you'll be there'' alice pleaded

'' i promise'' i said

'' oh thank you so much'' she said hugging me

'' you're welcome''

'' Alice, its time to leave'' carlisle said

'' bye bella, see in a hundred years'' alice said walking out the door

'' bye ali''

8 months later

_push. _my self consious told me. I obeyed. Then I heard crying. I looked up and saw a Baby boy. He is so cute. Where's your sister?. Right on cue, I started pushing again and I heard crying again. I got up and took a good look at them. The boy, who's name was Anthony Edward Masen Swan had beautiful brown eyes, his father's jaw line, and bronze hair with brown streaks. I washed him and put him in his crib. I did the same thing to my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan. I went and stroke Anthony's cheek. He blushed and then bit me.

2 1/2 days later

I woke up and saw 2 babies staring at me. What happened to me. The girl touched my cheeks and showed me everything that happened from me giving birth til now. I smiled and hugged my babies, Who looked like 1 year olds. I got hungry. '' Lizz and Anthony, I'm going to hunt so behave,ok?'' They nodded. I kissed them on the cheeks and jumped out the window.

100 years later

Lizz.

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I have green eyes, brown hair up, sholder length, with bronze streaks. Anthony looks exactly like me except with brown eyes and bonze hair with brown streaks. Since we're Humpires (half vampire and half human) we have vampire abilities like the venom, the beauty,the speed, the strength and hunting. My family and I are vegeterians of also have the human stuff like eating regular food, blood running threw out veins and a heart beat.

I walked to Anthony's room, and shook him. "what'' he asked. ''Wake up its time for school''. i said

" 5 more minutes" he mumbled.

'' no now'' i picked his bed up and threw it across the room. My brother and i are best friends but sometimes he just doesn't listen.

'' ahh, Lizz'' he whined

'' just get up''

''ok,ok'' he said getting up. I walked out the room and went downstairs

'' Good morning, mom''

'' good morning'' she replied.''where's your brother?''

'' right here'' Anthony said coming into the kitchen. Mom put our breakfast on the table and told us to eat up. we obeyed.

'' Kids, your auntie Alice is the one who told me to come back to Forks, she her family might be at the school so just in case, Alice is the short one that looks like pixie, the blond male is jasper. They are together. The blond female is Rosalie and the big muscular one is Emmett. They are together as well. The bronze hair one is your father Edward. Only speak to them if they speak to you. Understood?''

We nodded.

''ok,bye, have a good day''

'' bye mom, you too'' Anthony and I said in unision

" my car or yours'' he asked

'' yours''.

Anthony has a Black jaguar xf, I have a silver mercedes benz f-700, and mom has a midnight blue lamborghini reventon. I love my baby.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Anthony chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'' some kid name Joshua stanley wish he was driving my car, in his dreams'' he said.I chuckled. Anthony is a mind reader, when i touch someone's face they can see whats going on in my head and mom's a sheild.I got out the car and the smell of vampires hit me like a ton of brick walls.

'' Anthony'' i said

'' yeah''

'' they're here''

''who''

**the cullens.** I said mentally

''oh''he said

Anthony

Lizz and I walked toward the office and to get out schedules. We walked in and an old lady was sitting at the office.

'' hello'' i said

'' good morning'' she responded

'' we're here to get out schedules'' Lizz said

'' Oh, you must be the Cullens, but I thought they were 5 of you'' she said. Lizz face turned red with anger. She doesn't like Edward, because of what he did to mom and she hates Rosalie because rosalie hated mom. The rest she's cool with. Lizz has some serious issues.

'' no, we're the swans'' she said threw her teeth

'' oh,pardon me'' the lady said a bit taken back

'' its fine'' i said. The lady went threw alot of papers.

10 minutes

"here you go'' she finnally said

''thank you'' Lizz and i said in walked out the office only to be face to face with the cullens. Lizz rolled her eyes and walked away. They all looked confused except for Rosalie. She looked like was about to tear her head off.

''stop staring holes in the back of my head,blondie'' Lizz said from down the hall. She didn't even turn around.

''umm, I apologize for my sister's behavior. she has major issues" i said

'' its fine, Don't I know you from some where" Alice asked

'' yes, you do, Alice'' i responded. Everyone looked shock. Thats when I felt someone tackle me.

'' what the hell, Anthony'' Of course it was Lizz

'' what''

**I'll talk to you later. **I nodded. Edward gasp.

'' bye'' I said, getting up. Alice nodded

2 minutes later

Lizz.

" why are you so stupid" i asked

'' They can still hear you''

'' Gosh''

''Let me see your schedule'' he asked

I gave to him and took his

Anthony's schedule

_1.p.e_

_2. literature w/ cullens_

_5. biology w/all_

_6. social studies_

Lizz's schedule

_1. spanish_

_ studies w/hales_

_ w/all_

_7.p.e_

''we'll talk about this in algebra'' i said walking away

1 hour later

Anthony

I walked into Literature in the middle of Alice's introduction. I gave the teacher a sheet to sign.

" ms. cullen, since we ahve another student, start your introduction over" the teacher said

'' ok''

'' My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,I'm 17 and i'm a shopaholic'' She said then sat down. Emmett went next.

'' my name is Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I'm also 17 and i'm a Gameaholic'' he went and sat down next to Alice. Edward went

" my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'' he sat down.

'' your turn mr. swan'' said. Edward's head snapped up. I swallowed hard

" My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm 17 and also a gameaholic and a twin'' i said smiling. I heard a couple of gasp and some ' are they related'.

'' you may take a seat next to Edward" Ms. keesh said. I nodded

'' ok, Class, today we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet---'' i drowned everything and tried to read My long lost father's head

**so Bella moved on and got married. She got all her human experiences like I wanted. Now her descendent is sitting next to me. If only he knew. I wonder if he does.**

you spin my head right round,right round, when you go down when you go down down. I started singing so daddy dearest couldn't hear my thoughts.

'' Mr. Swan''

'' yes ms keesh''

'' why are you humming in the middle of my lesson''

'' sorry''

'' now class, discuss what you know about romeo and juliet with the person next to you'' . I looked at my father. Great. father and son bonding time.

'' so, da- Edward, right??" he looked at me strangely.

'' yeah, Anthony, right?''

'' yup'' i said, popping the ''p''.

'' you could start'' i said.

'' well, Romeo and Juliet is really nice, it talks about sacrificing your life for the one you love'' he said

'' I really don't know anything, Lizz is really the one who loves to read, just like my mom''

'' whats your mom's name ?'' he asked

'' Isabella swan'' i answered. his jaw dropped. I read his mind

**It must be another Isabella swan, right?''**

'' nope'' i answered

'' what"

''nothing''

RING. thank god. Next class. Algebra.

Bella

ok, economy is next, then chemistry. Today is my first day at Seattle university and everyone is trying to talk to me. Alot of boys are trying to flirt and asked me for my number, If only they knew my pain and that i was a century old vampire with two half vampire children. Ahh, Is that mike?

'' Hey, Isabella, I'm Steven'' he stuck out his hand for me

'' hi steven, and its Bella'' i shook his hand

'' What class do you have next''

'' economy''

'' I'll walk you''. i nodded

'' so, how's your day here so far''

'' its ok''

'' do you like it here''

'' yeah''

'' at lunch, come sit at my table, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend'' he has a what? probably Jessica. Now he won't be like those other guys, trying to flirt with me.

Lizz

I walked into algebra and saw Anthony giving an Introduction. '' My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I love to skateboard and play video games, my sister is right over there.'' he said pointing at me.

'' thank you, mr. swan, take a seat. , your turn'' said. I walked in front of the class and gave my introduction.

'' My name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan but please call me Lizz, I like to read and play the piano.''

''Thank you, please take a seat next to Anthony'' I nodded

**Thanks alot for almost revealing our identity this morning to the Cullens.** i mentally said to Anthony. he riped a peace of paper and wrote...

_They have to know sooner or later_

**I choose later and you know mom would have been pissed**

_sorry_

**its fine, just try to keep your mouth shut next time.** he nodded. then wrote

_how was class with the Hales :)_

**horrible, i had sit behind them, jasper sensed that I was mad and sent calmness waves towards. it was a nice gesture.**

_can you please try and not to be mean to them, please. I already like them, their cool. Edward's our dad and Rosalie is our aunt. Edward wanted to protect mom, that was nice.  
_**i'll try but if Rosalie disrespect me, I'll disrespect her back.**

_who's your favorite uncle?_

**Emmett, of course**

_then if you really love him, don't disrespect Rosalie, Please, do it for me also._

thats when the bell rung

Alice

lunch time, yay. I met my family in the hallway after chemistry and walked to the lunch room. Edward is still being a loser. Nobody told him to leave Bella, it was his choice. Speaking of Bella I wonder if she kept her promise and moved back. I really want to my neice and nephew. speaking of which those twins look odly familiar.

Anthony

Lizz and I walked into the lunch room and the Cullens were there. I started reading their thoughts.

**those twins look like really familiar. I know them from somewhere I can't put my finger on it.-**Alice

**I'm going to invite that Anthony kid to play some video games at my house.-**Emmett

**why do they look like me, i never a child with Bella, Yes we slept together the night before her birthday but i can't have kids.-**Edward

**i wonder what Alice thinks of the new kids-**Jasper

**that girl seriously has a attitude problem, if only she knew i am the most dangerous creature on earth.-**Rosalie

Lizz found us a table and then went on line. she bought pizza for me and her.

''Lizz, Emmett is going to come and invite me to play video games at his house today''

''no''

''what, you're not my mom''

''fine, ask mom and sees what she tells you'' i nodded

Edward

Emmett, are you going to ask Anthony to come to our house today?''

'' stop reading my mind Eddie''

''I didn't read your mind, i overheard Anthony telling Lizz''

''did he read my mind''

''i don't know i can't read his mind, i can only read Lizz's''

''well, what is she thinking''

**I wonder how Mom is doing at the university**

''she's thinking about her mom''

''who's her mom'' Alice asked

'' her name is Isabella Swan'' i answered. Alice look shocked and excited, then she got up and started walking towards their table

Lizz

''Anthony, why is Alice coming over here'' i asked, he smiled

''you'll see''

Alice danced across the lunch room towards us. what does she want. I seriously wish I could read people's minds

''hi i'm Alice''

''Hi i'm Lizz and thats Anthony''

''I have a mouth, you know that right'' i ignored him

''lets take a ride in my porsche before lunch ends''

''ok'' Anthony answered

''why'' i asked being the responsible one

'' I need to talk to you guys, somewhere quiet''

''please Lizz''

''fine''

we walked outside and into her porsche, then sped away

''here, we are now what do you want'' i asked

'' don't talk to your aunt like that'' she said

''you know''

''of course, how can i not know''

'' hi, auntie alice'' Anthony said

'' hey my favorite and only nephew''

''hows Bella''

''she's cool''

''can you come to my house today, after school, carlisle will be shocked, don't bring Bella yet, I want t see her before anyone else does''

''auntie,please don't tell our father who we are, our mom said that she wanted t do that'' I said. she nodded.

'' back to school''

Anthony

''Now that Alice knows, I can hang out with my family''

'' great'' Lizz said sarcastically

'' Lizz, stop with the attitude and give them a chance, they're your family'' I told her then walked into biology.

I saw the cullens, In front of the class ready to introduce themselves.

''you may start by alphabetical order''

'' I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen''

''I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen''

''i'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen''

'' I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale''

''I'm Rosalie Hale''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan''

''please take-''

''Sorry i'm late'' some girl said running into the class room. I turned around and met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world

''yeah us, too'' two boy said walking in, I assume was her brothers

''Please introduce yourselves''

'' I'm Elaina Joanne Weber'' the girl said

'' I'm Ethan Joseph Weber '' the boy said

''I'm Elijah James Weber'' the other boys said. '' we're triplets, appearently. I'm the oldest, then comes Ethan ,then Elaina.

Another hot girl walked in. When can i sit down?

''I'm Dalila Rain Smith, I'm the Weber's neighbor and close friends.''

''is that all'' I asked

''i'm sure of it" mrs. Drean. ''Now, Emmett and Alice, Edward and Lizz, Jasper and Dalila, Ethan and Rosalie,Elijah and Anthony, Elaina will sit by herself.

Lizz

The new kids are Beautiful, i can tell they are half vampire,too. Except Dalila. Dalila has Black hair and brown eyes. She looks Indian. The triplets have Brown hair with blue eyes.

Bella

I cannot believe who I saw in my health ed class. Angela Weber.

''Angela'' she turned around and froze

''its me Bella Swan''

''Hi Bells, its so nice to see you.''

''what happened to you''

''Give me your address and I'll tell you after school.'' she said

''ok''

Anthony

school is finally over.

''hey anthony'' Emmett called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. ''Hi Lizz''

''Hi Emmett''

''Anthony, would you like to come over my house today and play video games''

''You know it'' i said. ''See you around four''

Thats when I saw the beautiful Elaina.

''I'll be right back''

I walked over to Elaina and stopped in front of her.

''hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Elaina, nice to meet you''

''ok, i'm just going to say what i have to say''

she nodded

''you are really cute and i wanna get to know you''

she blushed

'' thank you, i have to get home''

''kay, see you around?''

''yeah''

I walked back to Lizz and she was smiling

'' does she like you''

'' I don't know''

'' didn't you read her mind''

''in class i did''

'' what did it say''

'' she's and her brothers are half vampires, just like us and Dalila's ancestors are descended from is Elijah's girlfriend.''

''wow''

when we got home mom was already there.

''Mom, we're home''

'' in the living guys'' she called

we walked in and saw a lady

''Kids, this is Angela, an old friend of mine when I was human, She's a Vampire now.''

"hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Lizz''

'' she was telling me how her kids go to your school''

''What are their names.''

'' Ethan,Elijah and Eliana''

'' oh, them, the humpires'' I said

'' the what'' she asked

'' half human half vampires'' Lizz answered

'' mom, Emmett invited me to his house to play video games''

''emmett, as in emmett cullen'' angela asked

'' yes, them'' Lizz answered

'' they are vampires, right''

''yup''

''Alice knows, mom and she invited me too''

''ok you may go''

Lizz

We took my car to the Cullens. The house is beutiful, three stories high and bright with big glass windows.

When we got there Alice met us at the front door.

''Hi, guys''

''hey'' we said in unision

we waked in and saw the triplets and the neighbor

''carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet, Lizz and Anthony.

''Nice to me you,dear'' esme said

'' you too''

''nice to meet you''

''you too''.

''The Webers were just telling their story and its alot like yours'' Alice said

'' My mom's boyfriend died in a car accident and thats when she met john, a vampire. They slept together and then he bit her and left. Little did he know she was pregnant with his child. four months after she was change, she gave birth to us. her parents kicked her out and she was left alone with triplets.

At this point I was crying.

''I have a confession'' I said

''go on ahead'' Carlisle said

'' The night before my mom's birthday, her boyfriend, the love of her life, slept with her'' i started

'' then at her birthday party an accident happened and he left with his family'' anthony continued

'' My mom found out she was pregnant with his child''

''but she thought it was impossibe''

''until my grandfather and aunt and told her it is possible''

''she felt relieved''

''when the twins were born the boy bit her and she became a vampire''

''100 years later, those twins lives in forks and goes to the same school as their vampire father''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm half vampire, i can read minds''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan, I'm half Vampire, and you can see everything that goes on in my head if i touch your face.''

''And we are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Child''

Anthony

We looked at each and everyone of their faces in the room and everyone looked shocked except the triplets + 1. Thats our name for them now.

''Amazing, you are the ones Alice predicted.'' Carlisle said giving us each a hug.

'' Wait, I have kids, Thats impossible'' Edward said

'' Its possible,Edward, Remember 100 years ago, when Alice and I went on trip and we couldn't tell you'' Carlisle said. He nodded

''Well,Alice had a vision that Bella was pregnant with your child and we went and helped her'' he continued

'' That means, I left Bella pregnant, all alone'' Edward said. carlisle nodded.

'' I am so fucked up'' he said sighing

'' yes you are'' Lizz said , then walked out the door. I turned to walked to the door-

'' Anthony wait, Hows your mother''

'' she fine but she misses you'' with that i ran home.

If mom finds out, we are so fucked up. Mom will be so pissed. I want mom and dad to get back together but Lizz is against it.

I walked in the house to find it empty and Lizz's car was missing. I pulled out my phone and called her. she picked up on the 4th ring.

'' what, Anthony''

'' where are you''

'' none of your buisness''

'' Lizz, get back here right now''

'' you are not mom''

'' I know but i'm the oldest''

''by a couple of seconds''

'' still, i came out first''

'' leave me alone''

'' stop being such a bitch, no one told you to rat us out like that,it was your choice and i didn't want you to do it alone so i helped''

'' instead of helping, you could have stop me''

''maybe, i didn't want to''

''exactly, and i tried to stop myself but i just didn't want to''

'' come home Lizz and we'll talk about it''

'' I can't, I'm going away for awhile, tell mom I love her and I'll see her when i come back''

'' Lizz, please don't go''

'' I have to''

'' ok, where will you be''

'' at renesmee's''

'' be careful''

''you too, i'll miss you ''

''miss you too''

''bye''

''bye''

now, one question is left on my mind. What am I going to tell mom.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 1

" It will be as if I never existed"

bella

1 month later

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I don't know whats happening to me, I think I have a stomach virus.

i looked at the time, 7:00 am. school. Ever since Edward left, I've been a total wreck. The last thing I remember us doing together was having sex the night before my birthday. I seduced him into it. Now here I am 3 weeks later with a virus. Charlie says I should go to the doctor, but I refused.

I went in the shower and turned on the hot water, I got in and let the water calm me, I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I rinsed and got out. I put on an aero shirt and black skinny jeans with flats and a sweater. i got my bookbag and went downstairs. I fixed eggs and bacon and ate it. when I was done, I was still hungry so i ate cereal and left.

School went by well . Right now I was walking to biology. I walked in and saw Angela. When

Edward left Angela became my new lab partner, and I was greatful for that.  
'' hi, ang" i said sitting down

"hi bella" and with that Mr. Banner walked in the room.

30 minutes into the lesson, i was starting to feel a little dizzy. my stomach was killing me and i was holding back vomit, i gripped the edge of the desk and tried to pay attention

" oh my gosh, bella you're turning green" i turned to Angela and mouth 'help', then i threw up on the floor

"Bella" mr. banner screamed. i looked up to see everyone staring at me, i would have turned red but i was green." Angela, take bella to the nurse or the bathroom, while i call the janitor.''

Angela took me to the bathroom, and i washed my mouth.

" are you okay, Bella?" angela asked. i looked up and nodded. " probably, a virus" i responded

" i'm not sure thats it bella" she said

'' what do you mean??" i asked. scared of what her response is going to be.

'' when was the last time you got your period?''

'' last month"

'' ok, did you and Edward, you know, did it, before he left?'' she asked blushing. " you don't have to answer it if you don't want to

''the night before my birthday" i responded quicky

" are you on the pill? ''

''no''

'' did he use a condom?''

''no'' i looked down, deep in thought. vampires can't have babies.

" Bella, i think you are prgnant

" i can't be" i said feeling the tears.

'' have you been eating alot"

'' now that i think about it, yes i have''

'' i'm sorry bella, i think you're pregnant, if you don't believe me, take a pregnancy test, i truly am sorry''

'' take me to the nurse,'' i ordered. Angela lead the way. when we got there we told ms. cooper about the incident that happened in class and she said i could go home. i ran to the parking lot and i got in my truck. i sped down the street, until i found the nearest pharmacy. I went in and found the closest prgnancy test, paid for it and went home.

I got home and went to the bathroom, and took the test, it said you had to wait 5 minutes. that was the longest five minutes of my life. when i thought five minutes passed, i walked in the bathroom and picked it up, it had a plus sign and said 'pregnant'. at that moment the phone rang. my legs were too numb to move.

i had alot of thing running threw my head.

_vampires can't have babies right?? right?? but edward is the only person i ever had sex with and he's a vampire. i can't be pregnant with edward's baby. now i really need him. ring ring. gosh that dawm phone._

Alice.

I was in Canada hunting with Carlisle. i was after a tiger when, i felt a vision coming on.

vision.

_Bella walking in and picked up what looked like a pregancy test, it read 'pregant with a plus sign next to it, then she just froze._

end of vision.

'' Alice what did you see'' carlisle asked snapping me back to reality

'' can Edward read my mind from here??'' i asked knowing the answer to it

'' Edward's in Alaska, with the rest of the family, he can't read your mind from here and what did you see?"

'' me and you have to get to Forks now'' i said walking away

'' Alice, what did you see''

'' Bella's pregnant'' carlisle froze

'' who's the father?'' he finally asked

'' I don't know, but Edward can't know about this''

carlisle nodded. ''lets get back to the house and pack a few things, for our trip'' he said running back to Alaska. i followed him.

Edward

when Carlisle and Alice walked in, i couldn't hear what they were thinking. they were blocking their thoughts from me. But why??

'' Family, please gather around,'' carlisle said. we did as we were told. he looked at each of our faces and began.

'' Alice and I are going on a trip, for a week, to check on something. we are gravely sorry, we cannot tell where we're going and why we're going, but hopefully one day you all will bye my family. and with taht they left.

Carlisle

We used Alice's porsche, and sped down the road. i felt horrible about keeping this secret from my family but, if its not Edward's i wouldn't want to see him worst then he already is. And if it is Edward's, then i don't know, what i'll do. i'll have to asked Bella.

Bella

i was still numb when i heard a swift knock on the door. i couldn't move so i told the person to come in. I heard the door open, and my name being called but i couldn't really tell who's voice it was. i think my ears were numb to0. i tried to focus on the person's voice

''Bella'' it sounded like beautiful bells

'' bella, please come talk to us'' that sounded like carlisle

'' bella, please'' and alice

'' i'm in the bathroom uptairs'' i said softly, knowing they can hear me from downstairs. the bathroom door opened and there was alice and carlisle helping me up.

'' Bella, sweetheart, you look like you've just seen a ghost'' carlisle observed. they helped me downstairs,and sat me down.

'' i had a vision-'' alice startd

'' does edward know??'' i asked

'' no'' they said in unision

'' Alice and i were hunting in canada, when she got the vision and the rest of the family was in alaska. so edward couldn't here our thoughts from there'' carlisle explained

i felt relieved

'' bella, who's the father?'' Alice asked

'' Edward,'' i whispered. alice and carlisle looked shock. '' I lost my virginity to edward, the night before my birthday, thats the only person i ever had sex with, so i still can't wrap my head around this. vampires can't have babies, right??''

'' can they carlisle?'' alice asked

''i'm going to have to look that up, and call a few old friends.'' carlisle answered.

'' how long are you here for'' i asked

'' a week'' alice answered. '' Bella, we're so sorry, i know how bad it hurts, we tried talking edward out of it but he just wouldn't budge, we are so sorry. everyone is miserable, even rosalie.''

'' its ok''

'' no, its not bella''

'' just please promise me you won't tell edward about this''

'' we promise'' alice said. '' oh and bella, we have to go shopping for baby clothes and clothes for yourself.''

'' alice'' i whined

'' lets go'' she grabbed me and ran out the door.

3 days later

alice

vision

_Bella is holding 2 babies. a boy and a girl. the boy bit Bella and her transformation started._

end of vision

'' bella, bella,bella'' i shrieked

'' alice, alice, alice'' she mocked. i glared

''wat is it, alice'' she asked

'' you're gonna become a vampire, and you're having twins. a boy and a girl.'' i said jumping up and down

'' thats great'' she said smiling

3 days later

carlisle

''Bella'' i called

'' yes, carlisle'' she answered

'' i found an answer''

she ran down stairs with alice close behind

'' is it possible'' she asked

'' yes, i talked to some friends and did some research and it says if a female human and a male vampire get intimate,the female will get pregnant, with our without protection. so the baby is Edward's.

she smiled

'' why so happy, bella'' Alice asked

'' at least, i know i have a part of edward in me'' she said

'' aww, Bella'' Alice said. '' we truly are sorry''

'' you all are forgiven, its not even your fault'' she told us.

Next day

Bella

" Bella, we have to get going, now. we are truly and very sorry about everything. Congratulations on the baby'' Carlisle said

'' thank you carlisle, its was nice seeing you again'' i said curtly

'' bella, Bella, Bella, I have a plan'' Alice said running down stairs with her luggage in her hands

'' what is it'' i asked curios

'' since you're going to become a vampire and all, and i assume you will be moving out here soon'' she started

'' yeah'' i urged

'' come back to forks in 100 years'' alice finished

'' 100 years seems like a long time''

'' you'll get used to it'' carlisle said.

''promise you'll be there'' alice pleaded

'' i promise'' i said

'' oh thank you so much'' she said hugging me

'' you're welcome''

'' Alice, its time to leave'' carlisle said

'' bye bella, see in a hundred years'' alice said walking out the door

'' bye ali''

8 months later

_push. _my self consious told me. I obeyed. Then I heard crying. I looked up and saw a Baby boy. He is so cute. Where's your sister?. Right on cue, I started pushing again and I heard crying again. I got up and took a good look at them. The boy, who's name was Anthony Edward Masen Swan had beautiful brown eyes, his father's jaw line, and bronze hair with brown streaks. I washed him and put him in his crib. I did the same thing to my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan. I went and stroke Anthony's cheek. He blushed and then bit me.

2 1/2 days later

I woke up and saw 2 babies staring at me. What happened to me. The girl touched my cheeks and showed me everything that happened from me giving birth til now. I smiled and hugged my babies, Who looked like 1 year olds. I got hungry. '' Lizz and Anthony, I'm going to hunt so behave,ok?'' They nodded. I kissed them on the cheeks and jumped out the window.

100 years later

Lizz.

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I have green eyes, brown hair up, sholder length, with bronze streaks. Anthony looks exactly like me except with brown eyes and bonze hair with brown streaks. Since we're Humpires (half vampire and half human) we have vampire abilities like the venom, the beauty,the speed, the strength and hunting. My family and I are vegeterians of also have the human stuff like eating regular food, blood running threw out veins and a heart beat.

I walked to Anthony's room, and shook him. "what'' he asked. ''Wake up its time for school''. i said

" 5 more minutes" he mumbled.

'' no now'' i picked his bed up and threw it across the room. My brother and i are best friends but sometimes he just doesn't listen.

'' ahh, Lizz'' he whined

'' just get up''

''ok,ok'' he said getting up. I walked out the room and went downstairs

'' Good morning, mom''

'' good morning'' she replied.''where's your brother?''

'' right here'' Anthony said coming into the kitchen. Mom put our breakfast on the table and told us to eat up. we obeyed.

'' Kids, your auntie Alice is the one who told me to come back to Forks, she her family might be at the school so just in case, Alice is the short one that looks like pixie, the blond male is jasper. They are together. The blond female is Rosalie and the big muscular one is Emmett. They are together as well. The bronze hair one is your father Edward. Only speak to them if they speak to you. Understood?''

We nodded.

''ok,bye, have a good day''

'' bye mom, you too'' Anthony and I said in unision

" my car or yours'' he asked

'' yours''.

Anthony has a Black jaguar xf, I have a silver mercedes benz f-700, and mom has a midnight blue lamborghini reventon. I love my baby.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Anthony chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'' some kid name Joshua stanley wish he was driving my car, in his dreams'' he said.I chuckled. Anthony is a mind reader, when i touch someone's face they can see whats going on in my head and mom's a sheild.I got out the car and the smell of vampires hit me like a ton of brick walls.

'' Anthony'' i said

'' yeah''

'' they're here''

''who''

**the cullens.** I said mentally

''oh''he said

Anthony

Lizz and I walked toward the office and to get out schedules. We walked in and an old lady was sitting at the office.

'' hello'' i said

'' good morning'' she responded

'' we're here to get out schedules'' Lizz said

'' Oh, you must be the Cullens, but I thought they were 5 of you'' she said. Lizz face turned red with anger. She doesn't like Edward, because of what he did to mom and she hates Rosalie because rosalie hated mom. The rest she's cool with. Lizz has some serious issues.

'' no, we're the swans'' she said threw her teeth

'' oh,pardon me'' the lady said a bit taken back

'' its fine'' i said. The lady went threw alot of papers.

10 minutes

"here you go'' she finnally said

''thank you'' Lizz and i said in walked out the office only to be face to face with the cullens. Lizz rolled her eyes and walked away. They all looked confused except for Rosalie. She looked like was about to tear her head off.

''stop staring holes in the back of my head,blondie'' Lizz said from down the hall. She didn't even turn around.

''umm, I apologize for my sister's behavior. she has major issues" i said

'' its fine, Don't I know you from some where" Alice asked

'' yes, you do, Alice'' i responded. Everyone looked shock. Thats when I felt someone tackle me.

'' what the hell, Anthony'' Of course it was Lizz

'' what''

**I'll talk to you later. **I nodded. Edward gasp.

'' bye'' I said, getting up. Alice nodded

2 minutes later

Lizz.

" why are you so stupid" i asked

'' They can still hear you''

'' Gosh''

''Let me see your schedule'' he asked

I gave to him and took his

Anthony's schedule

_1.p.e_

_2. literature w/ cullens_

_5. biology w/all_

_6. social studies_

Lizz's schedule

_1. spanish_

_ studies w/hales_

_ w/all_

_7.p.e_

''we'll talk about this in algebra'' i said walking away

1 hour later

Anthony

I walked into Literature in the middle of Alice's introduction. I gave the teacher a sheet to sign.

" ms. cullen, since we ahve another student, start your introduction over" the teacher said

'' ok''

'' My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,I'm 17 and i'm a shopaholic'' She said then sat down. Emmett went next.

'' my name is Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I'm also 17 and i'm a Gameaholic'' he went and sat down next to Alice. Edward went

" my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'' he sat down.

'' your turn mr. swan'' said. Edward's head snapped up. I swallowed hard

" My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm 17 and also a gameaholic and a twin'' i said smiling. I heard a couple of gasp and some ' are they related'.

'' you may take a seat next to Edward" Ms. keesh said. I nodded

'' ok, Class, today we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet---'' i drowned everything and tried to read My long lost father's head

**so Bella moved on and got married. She got all her human experiences like I wanted. Now her descendent is sitting next to me. If only he knew. I wonder if he does.**

you spin my head right round,right round, when you go down when you go down down. I started singing so daddy dearest couldn't hear my thoughts.

'' Mr. Swan''

'' yes ms keesh''

'' why are you humming in the middle of my lesson''

'' sorry''

'' now class, discuss what you know about romeo and juliet with the person next to you'' . I looked at my father. Great. father and son bonding time.

'' so, da- Edward, right??" he looked at me strangely.

'' yeah, Anthony, right?''

'' yup'' i said, popping the ''p''.

'' you could start'' i said.

'' well, Romeo and Juliet is really nice, it talks about sacrificing your life for the one you love'' he said

'' I really don't know anything, Lizz is really the one who loves to read, just like my mom''

'' whats your mom's name ?'' he asked

'' Isabella swan'' i answered. his jaw dropped. I read his mind

**It must be another Isabella swan, right?''**

'' nope'' i answered

'' what"

''nothing''

RING. thank god. Next class. Algebra.

Bella

ok, economy is next, then chemistry. Today is my first day at Seattle university and everyone is trying to talk to me. Alot of boys are trying to flirt and asked me for my number, If only they knew my pain and that i was a century old vampire with two half vampire children. Ahh, Is that mike?

'' Hey, Isabella, I'm Steven'' he stuck out his hand for me

'' hi steven, and its Bella'' i shook his hand

'' What class do you have next''

'' economy''

'' I'll walk you''. i nodded

'' so, how's your day here so far''

'' its ok''

'' do you like it here''

'' yeah''

'' at lunch, come sit at my table, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend'' he has a what? probably Jessica. Now he won't be like those other guys, trying to flirt with me.

Lizz

I walked into algebra and saw Anthony giving an Introduction. '' My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I love to skateboard and play video games, my sister is right over there.'' he said pointing at me.

'' thank you, mr. swan, take a seat. , your turn'' said. I walked in front of the class and gave my introduction.

'' My name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan but please call me Lizz, I like to read and play the piano.''

''Thank you, please take a seat next to Anthony'' I nodded

**Thanks alot for almost revealing our identity this morning to the Cullens.** i mentally said to Anthony. he riped a peace of paper and wrote...

_They have to know sooner or later_

**I choose later and you know mom would have been pissed**

_sorry_

**its fine, just try to keep your mouth shut next time.** he nodded. then wrote

_how was class with the Hales :)_

**horrible, i had sit behind them, jasper sensed that I was mad and sent calmness waves towards. it was a nice gesture.**

_can you please try and not to be mean to them, please. I already like them, their cool. Edward's our dad and Rosalie is our aunt. Edward wanted to protect mom, that was nice.  
_**i'll try but if Rosalie disrespect me, I'll disrespect her back.**

_who's your favorite uncle?_

**Emmett, of course**

_then if you really love him, don't disrespect Rosalie, Please, do it for me also._

thats when the bell rung

Alice

lunch time, yay. I met my family in the hallway after chemistry and walked to the lunch room. Edward is still being a loser. Nobody told him to leave Bella, it was his choice. Speaking of Bella I wonder if she kept her promise and moved back. I really want to my neice and nephew. speaking of which those twins look odly familiar.

Anthony

Lizz and I walked into the lunch room and the Cullens were there. I started reading their thoughts.

**those twins look like really familiar. I know them from somewhere I can't put my finger on it.-**Alice

**I'm going to invite that Anthony kid to play some video games at my house.-**Emmett

**why do they look like me, i never a child with Bella, Yes we slept together the night before her birthday but i can't have kids.-**Edward

**i wonder what Alice thinks of the new kids-**Jasper

**that girl seriously has a attitude problem, if only she knew i am the most dangerous creature on earth.-**Rosalie

Lizz found us a table and then went on line. she bought pizza for me and her.

''Lizz, Emmett is going to come and invite me to play video games at his house today''

''no''

''what, you're not my mom''

''fine, ask mom and sees what she tells you'' i nodded

Edward

Emmett, are you going to ask Anthony to come to our house today?''

'' stop reading my mind Eddie''

''I didn't read your mind, i overheard Anthony telling Lizz''

''did he read my mind''

''i don't know i can't read his mind, i can only read Lizz's''

''well, what is she thinking''

**I wonder how Mom is doing at the university**

''she's thinking about her mom''

''who's her mom'' Alice asked

'' her name is Isabella Swan'' i answered. Alice look shocked and excited, then she got up and started walking towards their table

Lizz

''Anthony, why is Alice coming over here'' i asked, he smiled

''you'll see''

Alice danced across the lunch room towards us. what does she want. I seriously wish I could read people's minds

''hi i'm Alice''

''Hi i'm Lizz and thats Anthony''

''I have a mouth, you know that right'' i ignored him

''lets take a ride in my porsche before lunch ends''

''ok'' Anthony answered

''why'' i asked being the responsible one

'' I need to talk to you guys, somewhere quiet''

''please Lizz''

''fine''

we walked outside and into her porsche, then sped away

''here, we are now what do you want'' i asked

'' don't talk to your aunt like that'' she said

''you know''

''of course, how can i not know''

'' hi, auntie alice'' Anthony said

'' hey my favorite and only nephew''

''hows Bella''

''she's cool''

''can you come to my house today, after school, carlisle will be shocked, don't bring Bella yet, I want t see her before anyone else does''

''auntie,please don't tell our father who we are, our mom said that she wanted t do that'' I said. she nodded.

'' back to school''

Anthony

''Now that Alice knows, I can hang out with my family''

'' great'' Lizz said sarcastically

'' Lizz, stop with the attitude and give them a chance, they're your family'' I told her then walked into biology.

I saw the cullens, In front of the class ready to introduce themselves.

''you may start by alphabetical order''

'' I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen''

''I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen''

''i'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen''

'' I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale''

''I'm Rosalie Hale''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan''

''please take-''

''Sorry i'm late'' some girl said running into the class room. I turned around and met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world

''yeah us, too'' two boy said walking in, I assume was her brothers

''Please introduce yourselves''

'' I'm Elaina Joanne Weber'' the girl said

'' I'm Ethan Joseph Weber '' the boy said

''I'm Elijah James Weber'' the other boys said. '' we're triplets, appearently. I'm the oldest, then comes Ethan ,then Elaina.

Another hot girl walked in. When can i sit down?

''I'm Dalila Rain Smith, I'm the Weber's neighbor and close friends.''

''is that all'' I asked

''i'm sure of it" mrs. Drean. ''Now, Emmett and Alice, Edward and Lizz, Jasper and Dalila, Ethan and Rosalie,Elijah and Anthony, Elaina will sit by herself.

Lizz

The new kids are Beautiful, i can tell they are half vampire,too. Except Dalila. Dalila has Black hair and brown eyes. She looks Indian. The triplets have Brown hair with blue eyes.

Bella

I cannot believe who I saw in my health ed class. Angela Weber.

''Angela'' she turned around and froze

''its me Bella Swan''

''Hi Bells, its so nice to see you.''

''what happened to you''

''Give me your address and I'll tell you after school.'' she said

''ok''

Anthony

school is finally over.

''hey anthony'' Emmett called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. ''Hi Lizz''

''Hi Emmett''

''Anthony, would you like to come over my house today and play video games''

''You know it'' i said. ''See you around four''

Thats when I saw the beautiful Elaina.

''I'll be right back''

I walked over to Elaina and stopped in front of her.

''hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Elaina, nice to meet you''

''ok, i'm just going to say what i have to say''

she nodded

''you are really cute and i wanna get to know you''

she blushed

'' thank you, i have to get home''

''kay, see you around?''

''yeah''

I walked back to Lizz and she was smiling

'' does she like you''

'' I don't know''

'' didn't you read her mind''

''in class i did''

'' what did it say''

'' she's and her brothers are half vampires, just like us and Dalila's ancestors are descended from is Elijah's girlfriend.''

''wow''

when we got home mom was already there.

''Mom, we're home''

'' in the living guys'' she called

we walked in and saw a lady

''Kids, this is Angela, an old friend of mine when I was human, She's a Vampire now.''

"hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Lizz''

'' she was telling me how her kids go to your school''

''What are their names.''

'' Ethan,Elijah and Eliana''

'' oh, them, the humpires'' I said

'' the what'' she asked

'' half human half vampires'' Lizz answered

'' mom, Emmett invited me to his house to play video games''

''emmett, as in emmett cullen'' angela asked

'' yes, them'' Lizz answered

'' they are vampires, right''

''yup''

''Alice knows, mom and she invited me too''

''ok you may go''

Lizz

We took my car to the Cullens. The house is beutiful, three stories high and bright with big glass windows.

When we got there Alice met us at the front door.

''Hi, guys''

''hey'' we said in unision

we waked in and saw the triplets and the neighbor

''carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet, Lizz and Anthony.

''Nice to me you,dear'' esme said

'' you too''

''nice to meet you''

''you too''.

''The Webers were just telling their story and its alot like yours'' Alice said

'' My mom's boyfriend died in a car accident and thats when she met john, a vampire. They slept together and then he bit her and left. Little did he know she was pregnant with his child. four months after she was change, she gave birth to us. her parents kicked her out and she was left alone with triplets.

At this point I was crying.

''I have a confession'' I said

''go on ahead'' Carlisle said

'' The night before my mom's birthday, her boyfriend, the love of her life, slept with her'' i started

'' then at her birthday party an accident happened and he left with his family'' anthony continued

'' My mom found out she was pregnant with his child''

''but she thought it was impossibe''

''until my grandfather and aunt and told her it is possible''

''she felt relieved''

''when the twins were born the boy bit her and she became a vampire''

''100 years later, those twins lives in forks and goes to the same school as their vampire father''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm half vampire, i can read minds''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan, I'm half Vampire, and you can see everything that goes on in my head if i touch your face.''

''And we are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Child''

Anthony

We looked at each and everyone of their faces in the room and everyone looked shocked except the triplets + 1. Thats our name for them now.

''Amazing, you are the ones Alice predicted.'' Carlisle said giving us each a hug.

'' Wait, I have kids, Thats impossible'' Edward said

'' Its possible,Edward, Remember 100 years ago, when Alice and I went on trip and we couldn't tell you'' Carlisle said. He nodded

''Well,Alice had a vision that Bella was pregnant with your child and we went and helped her'' he continued

'' That means, I left Bella pregnant, all alone'' Edward said. carlisle nodded.

'' I am so fucked up'' he said sighing

'' yes you are'' Lizz said , then walked out the door. I turned to walked to the door-

'' Anthony wait, Hows your mother''

'' she fine but she misses you'' with that i ran home.

If mom finds out, we are so fucked up. Mom will be so pissed. I want mom and dad to get back together but Lizz is against it.

I walked in the house to find it empty and Lizz's car was missing. I pulled out my phone and called her. she picked up on the 4th ring.

'' what, Anthony''

'' where are you''

'' none of your buisness''

'' Lizz, get back here right now''

'' you are not mom''

'' I know but i'm the oldest''

''by a couple of seconds''

'' still, i came out first''

'' leave me alone''

'' stop being such a bitch, no one told you to rat us out like that,it was your choice and i didn't want you to do it alone so i helped''

'' instead of helping, you could have stop me''

''maybe, i didn't want to''

''exactly, and i tried to stop myself but i just didn't want to''

'' come home Lizz and we'll talk about it''

'' I can't, I'm going away for awhile, tell mom I love her and I'll see her when i come back''

'' Lizz, please don't go''

'' I have to''

'' ok, where will you be''

'' at renesmee's''

'' be careful''

''you too, i'll miss you ''

''miss you too''

''bye''

''bye''

now, one question is left on my mind. What am I going to tell mom.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 1

" It will be as if I never existed"

bella

1 month later

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I don't know whats happening to me, I think I have a stomach virus.

i looked at the time, 7:00 am. school. Ever since Edward left, I've been a total wreck. The last thing I remember us doing together was having sex the night before my birthday. I seduced him into it. Now here I am 3 weeks later with a virus. Charlie says I should go to the doctor, but I refused.

I went in the shower and turned on the hot water, I got in and let the water calm me, I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I rinsed and got out. I put on an aero shirt and black skinny jeans with flats and a sweater. i got my bookbag and went downstairs. I fixed eggs and bacon and ate it. when I was done, I was still hungry so i ate cereal and left.

School went by well . Right now I was walking to biology. I walked in and saw Angela. When

Edward left Angela became my new lab partner, and I was greatful for that.  
'' hi, ang" i said sitting down

"hi bella" and with that Mr. Banner walked in the room.

30 minutes into the lesson, i was starting to feel a little dizzy. my stomach was killing me and i was holding back vomit, i gripped the edge of the desk and tried to pay attention

" oh my gosh, bella you're turning green" i turned to Angela and mouth 'help', then i threw up on the floor

"Bella" mr. banner screamed. i looked up to see everyone staring at me, i would have turned red but i was green." Angela, take bella to the nurse or the bathroom, while i call the janitor.''

Angela took me to the bathroom, and i washed my mouth.

" are you okay, Bella?" angela asked. i looked up and nodded. " probably, a virus" i responded

" i'm not sure thats it bella" she said

'' what do you mean??" i asked. scared of what her response is going to be.

'' when was the last time you got your period?''

'' last month"

'' ok, did you and Edward, you know, did it, before he left?'' she asked blushing. " you don't have to answer it if you don't want to

''the night before my birthday" i responded quicky

" are you on the pill? ''

''no''

'' did he use a condom?''

''no'' i looked down, deep in thought. vampires can't have babies.

" Bella, i think you are prgnant

" i can't be" i said feeling the tears.

'' have you been eating alot"

'' now that i think about it, yes i have''

'' i'm sorry bella, i think you're pregnant, if you don't believe me, take a pregnancy test, i truly am sorry''

'' take me to the nurse,'' i ordered. Angela lead the way. when we got there we told ms. cooper about the incident that happened in class and she said i could go home. i ran to the parking lot and i got in my truck. i sped down the street, until i found the nearest pharmacy. I went in and found the closest prgnancy test, paid for it and went home.

I got home and went to the bathroom, and took the test, it said you had to wait 5 minutes. that was the longest five minutes of my life. when i thought five minutes passed, i walked in the bathroom and picked it up, it had a plus sign and said 'pregnant'. at that moment the phone rang. my legs were too numb to move.

i had alot of thing running threw my head.

_vampires can't have babies right?? right?? but edward is the only person i ever had sex with and he's a vampire. i can't be pregnant with edward's baby. now i really need him. ring ring. gosh that dawm phone._

Alice.

I was in Canada hunting with Carlisle. i was after a tiger when, i felt a vision coming on.

vision.

_Bella walking in and picked up what looked like a pregancy test, it read 'pregant with a plus sign next to it, then she just froze._

end of vision.

'' Alice what did you see'' carlisle asked snapping me back to reality

'' can Edward read my mind from here??'' i asked knowing the answer to it

'' Edward's in Alaska, with the rest of the family, he can't read your mind from here and what did you see?"

'' me and you have to get to Forks now'' i said walking away

'' Alice, what did you see''

'' Bella's pregnant'' carlisle froze

'' who's the father?'' he finally asked

'' I don't know, but Edward can't know about this''

carlisle nodded. ''lets get back to the house and pack a few things, for our trip'' he said running back to Alaska. i followed him.

Edward

when Carlisle and Alice walked in, i couldn't hear what they were thinking. they were blocking their thoughts from me. But why??

'' Family, please gather around,'' carlisle said. we did as we were told. he looked at each of our faces and began.

'' Alice and I are going on a trip, for a week, to check on something. we are gravely sorry, we cannot tell where we're going and why we're going, but hopefully one day you all will bye my family. and with taht they left.

Carlisle

We used Alice's porsche, and sped down the road. i felt horrible about keeping this secret from my family but, if its not Edward's i wouldn't want to see him worst then he already is. And if it is Edward's, then i don't know, what i'll do. i'll have to asked Bella.

Bella

i was still numb when i heard a swift knock on the door. i couldn't move so i told the person to come in. I heard the door open, and my name being called but i couldn't really tell who's voice it was. i think my ears were numb to0. i tried to focus on the person's voice

''Bella'' it sounded like beautiful bells

'' bella, please come talk to us'' that sounded like carlisle

'' bella, please'' and alice

'' i'm in the bathroom uptairs'' i said softly, knowing they can hear me from downstairs. the bathroom door opened and there was alice and carlisle helping me up.

'' Bella, sweetheart, you look like you've just seen a ghost'' carlisle observed. they helped me downstairs,and sat me down.

'' i had a vision-'' alice startd

'' does edward know??'' i asked

'' no'' they said in unision

'' Alice and i were hunting in canada, when she got the vision and the rest of the family was in alaska. so edward couldn't here our thoughts from there'' carlisle explained

i felt relieved

'' bella, who's the father?'' Alice asked

'' Edward,'' i whispered. alice and carlisle looked shock. '' I lost my virginity to edward, the night before my birthday, thats the only person i ever had sex with, so i still can't wrap my head around this. vampires can't have babies, right??''

'' can they carlisle?'' alice asked

''i'm going to have to look that up, and call a few old friends.'' carlisle answered.

'' how long are you here for'' i asked

'' a week'' alice answered. '' Bella, we're so sorry, i know how bad it hurts, we tried talking edward out of it but he just wouldn't budge, we are so sorry. everyone is miserable, even rosalie.''

'' its ok''

'' no, its not bella''

'' just please promise me you won't tell edward about this''

'' we promise'' alice said. '' oh and bella, we have to go shopping for baby clothes and clothes for yourself.''

'' alice'' i whined

'' lets go'' she grabbed me and ran out the door.

3 days later

alice

vision

_Bella is holding 2 babies. a boy and a girl. the boy bit Bella and her transformation started._

end of vision

'' bella, bella,bella'' i shrieked

'' alice, alice, alice'' she mocked. i glared

''wat is it, alice'' she asked

'' you're gonna become a vampire, and you're having twins. a boy and a girl.'' i said jumping up and down

'' thats great'' she said smiling

3 days later

carlisle

''Bella'' i called

'' yes, carlisle'' she answered

'' i found an answer''

she ran down stairs with alice close behind

'' is it possible'' she asked

'' yes, i talked to some friends and did some research and it says if a female human and a male vampire get intimate,the female will get pregnant, with our without protection. so the baby is Edward's.

she smiled

'' why so happy, bella'' Alice asked

'' at least, i know i have a part of edward in me'' she said

'' aww, Bella'' Alice said. '' we truly are sorry''

'' you all are forgiven, its not even your fault'' she told us.

Next day

Bella

" Bella, we have to get going, now. we are truly and very sorry about everything. Congratulations on the baby'' Carlisle said

'' thank you carlisle, its was nice seeing you again'' i said curtly

'' bella, Bella, Bella, I have a plan'' Alice said running down stairs with her luggage in her hands

'' what is it'' i asked curios

'' since you're going to become a vampire and all, and i assume you will be moving out here soon'' she started

'' yeah'' i urged

'' come back to forks in 100 years'' alice finished

'' 100 years seems like a long time''

'' you'll get used to it'' carlisle said.

''promise you'll be there'' alice pleaded

'' i promise'' i said

'' oh thank you so much'' she said hugging me

'' you're welcome''

'' Alice, its time to leave'' carlisle said

'' bye bella, see in a hundred years'' alice said walking out the door

'' bye ali''

8 months later

_push. _my self consious told me. I obeyed. Then I heard crying. I looked up and saw a Baby boy. He is so cute. Where's your sister?. Right on cue, I started pushing again and I heard crying again. I got up and took a good look at them. The boy, who's name was Anthony Edward Masen Swan had beautiful brown eyes, his father's jaw line, and bronze hair with brown streaks. I washed him and put him in his crib. I did the same thing to my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan. I went and stroke Anthony's cheek. He blushed and then bit me.

2 1/2 days later

I woke up and saw 2 babies staring at me. What happened to me. The girl touched my cheeks and showed me everything that happened from me giving birth til now. I smiled and hugged my babies, Who looked like 1 year olds. I got hungry. '' Lizz and Anthony, I'm going to hunt so behave,ok?'' They nodded. I kissed them on the cheeks and jumped out the window.

100 years later

Lizz.

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I have green eyes, brown hair up, sholder length, with bronze streaks. Anthony looks exactly like me except with brown eyes and bonze hair with brown streaks. Since we're Humpires (half vampire and half human) we have vampire abilities like the venom, the beauty,the speed, the strength and hunting. My family and I are vegeterians of also have the human stuff like eating regular food, blood running threw out veins and a heart beat.

I walked to Anthony's room, and shook him. "what'' he asked. ''Wake up its time for school''. i said

" 5 more minutes" he mumbled.

'' no now'' i picked his bed up and threw it across the room. My brother and i are best friends but sometimes he just doesn't listen.

'' ahh, Lizz'' he whined

'' just get up''

''ok,ok'' he said getting up. I walked out the room and went downstairs

'' Good morning, mom''

'' good morning'' she replied.''where's your brother?''

'' right here'' Anthony said coming into the kitchen. Mom put our breakfast on the table and told us to eat up. we obeyed.

'' Kids, your auntie Alice is the one who told me to come back to Forks, she her family might be at the school so just in case, Alice is the short one that looks like pixie, the blond male is jasper. They are together. The blond female is Rosalie and the big muscular one is Emmett. They are together as well. The bronze hair one is your father Edward. Only speak to them if they speak to you. Understood?''

We nodded.

''ok,bye, have a good day''

'' bye mom, you too'' Anthony and I said in unision

" my car or yours'' he asked

'' yours''.

Anthony has a Black jaguar xf, I have a silver mercedes benz f-700, and mom has a midnight blue lamborghini reventon. I love my baby.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Anthony chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'' some kid name Joshua stanley wish he was driving my car, in his dreams'' he said.I chuckled. Anthony is a mind reader, when i touch someone's face they can see whats going on in my head and mom's a sheild.I got out the car and the smell of vampires hit me like a ton of brick walls.

'' Anthony'' i said

'' yeah''

'' they're here''

''who''

**the cullens.** I said mentally

''oh''he said

Anthony

Lizz and I walked toward the office and to get out schedules. We walked in and an old lady was sitting at the office.

'' hello'' i said

'' good morning'' she responded

'' we're here to get out schedules'' Lizz said

'' Oh, you must be the Cullens, but I thought they were 5 of you'' she said. Lizz face turned red with anger. She doesn't like Edward, because of what he did to mom and she hates Rosalie because rosalie hated mom. The rest she's cool with. Lizz has some serious issues.

'' no, we're the swans'' she said threw her teeth

'' oh,pardon me'' the lady said a bit taken back

'' its fine'' i said. The lady went threw alot of papers.

10 minutes

"here you go'' she finnally said

''thank you'' Lizz and i said in walked out the office only to be face to face with the cullens. Lizz rolled her eyes and walked away. They all looked confused except for Rosalie. She looked like was about to tear her head off.

''stop staring holes in the back of my head,blondie'' Lizz said from down the hall. She didn't even turn around.

''umm, I apologize for my sister's behavior. she has major issues" i said

'' its fine, Don't I know you from some where" Alice asked

'' yes, you do, Alice'' i responded. Everyone looked shock. Thats when I felt someone tackle me.

'' what the hell, Anthony'' Of course it was Lizz

'' what''

**I'll talk to you later. **I nodded. Edward gasp.

'' bye'' I said, getting up. Alice nodded

2 minutes later

Lizz.

" why are you so stupid" i asked

'' They can still hear you''

'' Gosh''

''Let me see your schedule'' he asked

I gave to him and took his

Anthony's schedule

_1.p.e_

_2. literature w/ cullens_

_5. biology w/all_

_6. social studies_

Lizz's schedule

_1. spanish_

_ studies w/hales_

_ w/all_

_7.p.e_

''we'll talk about this in algebra'' i said walking away

1 hour later

Anthony

I walked into Literature in the middle of Alice's introduction. I gave the teacher a sheet to sign.

" ms. cullen, since we ahve another student, start your introduction over" the teacher said

'' ok''

'' My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,I'm 17 and i'm a shopaholic'' She said then sat down. Emmett went next.

'' my name is Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I'm also 17 and i'm a Gameaholic'' he went and sat down next to Alice. Edward went

" my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'' he sat down.

'' your turn mr. swan'' said. Edward's head snapped up. I swallowed hard

" My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm 17 and also a gameaholic and a twin'' i said smiling. I heard a couple of gasp and some ' are they related'.

'' you may take a seat next to Edward" Ms. keesh said. I nodded

'' ok, Class, today we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet---'' i drowned everything and tried to read My long lost father's head

**so Bella moved on and got married. She got all her human experiences like I wanted. Now her descendent is sitting next to me. If only he knew. I wonder if he does.**

you spin my head right round,right round, when you go down when you go down down. I started singing so daddy dearest couldn't hear my thoughts.

'' Mr. Swan''

'' yes ms keesh''

'' why are you humming in the middle of my lesson''

'' sorry''

'' now class, discuss what you know about romeo and juliet with the person next to you'' . I looked at my father. Great. father and son bonding time.

'' so, da- Edward, right??" he looked at me strangely.

'' yeah, Anthony, right?''

'' yup'' i said, popping the ''p''.

'' you could start'' i said.

'' well, Romeo and Juliet is really nice, it talks about sacrificing your life for the one you love'' he said

'' I really don't know anything, Lizz is really the one who loves to read, just like my mom''

'' whats your mom's name ?'' he asked

'' Isabella swan'' i answered. his jaw dropped. I read his mind

**It must be another Isabella swan, right?''**

'' nope'' i answered

'' what"

''nothing''

RING. thank god. Next class. Algebra.

Bella

ok, economy is next, then chemistry. Today is my first day at Seattle university and everyone is trying to talk to me. Alot of boys are trying to flirt and asked me for my number, If only they knew my pain and that i was a century old vampire with two half vampire children. Ahh, Is that mike?

'' Hey, Isabella, I'm Steven'' he stuck out his hand for me

'' hi steven, and its Bella'' i shook his hand

'' What class do you have next''

'' economy''

'' I'll walk you''. i nodded

'' so, how's your day here so far''

'' its ok''

'' do you like it here''

'' yeah''

'' at lunch, come sit at my table, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend'' he has a what? probably Jessica. Now he won't be like those other guys, trying to flirt with me.

Lizz

I walked into algebra and saw Anthony giving an Introduction. '' My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I love to skateboard and play video games, my sister is right over there.'' he said pointing at me.

'' thank you, mr. swan, take a seat. , your turn'' said. I walked in front of the class and gave my introduction.

'' My name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan but please call me Lizz, I like to read and play the piano.''

''Thank you, please take a seat next to Anthony'' I nodded

**Thanks alot for almost revealing our identity this morning to the Cullens.** i mentally said to Anthony. he riped a peace of paper and wrote...

_They have to know sooner or later_

**I choose later and you know mom would have been pissed**

_sorry_

**its fine, just try to keep your mouth shut next time.** he nodded. then wrote

_how was class with the Hales :)_

**horrible, i had sit behind them, jasper sensed that I was mad and sent calmness waves towards. it was a nice gesture.**

_can you please try and not to be mean to them, please. I already like them, their cool. Edward's our dad and Rosalie is our aunt. Edward wanted to protect mom, that was nice.  
_**i'll try but if Rosalie disrespect me, I'll disrespect her back.**

_who's your favorite uncle?_

**Emmett, of course**

_then if you really love him, don't disrespect Rosalie, Please, do it for me also._

thats when the bell rung

Alice

lunch time, yay. I met my family in the hallway after chemistry and walked to the lunch room. Edward is still being a loser. Nobody told him to leave Bella, it was his choice. Speaking of Bella I wonder if she kept her promise and moved back. I really want to my neice and nephew. speaking of which those twins look odly familiar.

Anthony

Lizz and I walked into the lunch room and the Cullens were there. I started reading their thoughts.

**those twins look like really familiar. I know them from somewhere I can't put my finger on it.-**Alice

**I'm going to invite that Anthony kid to play some video games at my house.-**Emmett

**why do they look like me, i never a child with Bella, Yes we slept together the night before her birthday but i can't have kids.-**Edward

**i wonder what Alice thinks of the new kids-**Jasper

**that girl seriously has a attitude problem, if only she knew i am the most dangerous creature on earth.-**Rosalie

Lizz found us a table and then went on line. she bought pizza for me and her.

''Lizz, Emmett is going to come and invite me to play video games at his house today''

''no''

''what, you're not my mom''

''fine, ask mom and sees what she tells you'' i nodded

Edward

Emmett, are you going to ask Anthony to come to our house today?''

'' stop reading my mind Eddie''

''I didn't read your mind, i overheard Anthony telling Lizz''

''did he read my mind''

''i don't know i can't read his mind, i can only read Lizz's''

''well, what is she thinking''

**I wonder how Mom is doing at the university**

''she's thinking about her mom''

''who's her mom'' Alice asked

'' her name is Isabella Swan'' i answered. Alice look shocked and excited, then she got up and started walking towards their table

Lizz

''Anthony, why is Alice coming over here'' i asked, he smiled

''you'll see''

Alice danced across the lunch room towards us. what does she want. I seriously wish I could read people's minds

''hi i'm Alice''

''Hi i'm Lizz and thats Anthony''

''I have a mouth, you know that right'' i ignored him

''lets take a ride in my porsche before lunch ends''

''ok'' Anthony answered

''why'' i asked being the responsible one

'' I need to talk to you guys, somewhere quiet''

''please Lizz''

''fine''

we walked outside and into her porsche, then sped away

''here, we are now what do you want'' i asked

'' don't talk to your aunt like that'' she said

''you know''

''of course, how can i not know''

'' hi, auntie alice'' Anthony said

'' hey my favorite and only nephew''

''hows Bella''

''she's cool''

''can you come to my house today, after school, carlisle will be shocked, don't bring Bella yet, I want t see her before anyone else does''

''auntie,please don't tell our father who we are, our mom said that she wanted t do that'' I said. she nodded.

'' back to school''

Anthony

''Now that Alice knows, I can hang out with my family''

'' great'' Lizz said sarcastically

'' Lizz, stop with the attitude and give them a chance, they're your family'' I told her then walked into biology.

I saw the cullens, In front of the class ready to introduce themselves.

''you may start by alphabetical order''

'' I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen''

''I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen''

''i'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen''

'' I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale''

''I'm Rosalie Hale''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan''

''please take-''

''Sorry i'm late'' some girl said running into the class room. I turned around and met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world

''yeah us, too'' two boy said walking in, I assume was her brothers

''Please introduce yourselves''

'' I'm Elaina Joanne Weber'' the girl said

'' I'm Ethan Joseph Weber '' the boy said

''I'm Elijah James Weber'' the other boys said. '' we're triplets, appearently. I'm the oldest, then comes Ethan ,then Elaina.

Another hot girl walked in. When can i sit down?

''I'm Dalila Rain Smith, I'm the Weber's neighbor and close friends.''

''is that all'' I asked

''i'm sure of it" mrs. Drean. ''Now, Emmett and Alice, Edward and Lizz, Jasper and Dalila, Ethan and Rosalie,Elijah and Anthony, Elaina will sit by herself.

Lizz

The new kids are Beautiful, i can tell they are half vampire,too. Except Dalila. Dalila has Black hair and brown eyes. She looks Indian. The triplets have Brown hair with blue eyes.

Bella

I cannot believe who I saw in my health ed class. Angela Weber.

''Angela'' she turned around and froze

''its me Bella Swan''

''Hi Bells, its so nice to see you.''

''what happened to you''

''Give me your address and I'll tell you after school.'' she said

''ok''

Anthony

school is finally over.

''hey anthony'' Emmett called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. ''Hi Lizz''

''Hi Emmett''

''Anthony, would you like to come over my house today and play video games''

''You know it'' i said. ''See you around four''

Thats when I saw the beautiful Elaina.

''I'll be right back''

I walked over to Elaina and stopped in front of her.

''hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Elaina, nice to meet you''

''ok, i'm just going to say what i have to say''

she nodded

''you are really cute and i wanna get to know you''

she blushed

'' thank you, i have to get home''

''kay, see you around?''

''yeah''

I walked back to Lizz and she was smiling

'' does she like you''

'' I don't know''

'' didn't you read her mind''

''in class i did''

'' what did it say''

'' she's and her brothers are half vampires, just like us and Dalila's ancestors are descended from is Elijah's girlfriend.''

''wow''

when we got home mom was already there.

''Mom, we're home''

'' in the living guys'' she called

we walked in and saw a lady

''Kids, this is Angela, an old friend of mine when I was human, She's a Vampire now.''

"hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Lizz''

'' she was telling me how her kids go to your school''

''What are their names.''

'' Ethan,Elijah and Eliana''

'' oh, them, the humpires'' I said

'' the what'' she asked

'' half human half vampires'' Lizz answered

'' mom, Emmett invited me to his house to play video games''

''emmett, as in emmett cullen'' angela asked

'' yes, them'' Lizz answered

'' they are vampires, right''

''yup''

''Alice knows, mom and she invited me too''

''ok you may go''

Lizz

We took my car to the Cullens. The house is beutiful, three stories high and bright with big glass windows.

When we got there Alice met us at the front door.

''Hi, guys''

''hey'' we said in unision

we waked in and saw the triplets and the neighbor

''carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet, Lizz and Anthony.

''Nice to me you,dear'' esme said

'' you too''

''nice to meet you''

''you too''.

''The Webers were just telling their story and its alot like yours'' Alice said

'' My mom's boyfriend died in a car accident and thats when she met john, a vampire. They slept together and then he bit her and left. Little did he know she was pregnant with his child. four months after she was change, she gave birth to us. her parents kicked her out and she was left alone with triplets.

At this point I was crying.

''I have a confession'' I said

''go on ahead'' Carlisle said

'' The night before my mom's birthday, her boyfriend, the love of her life, slept with her'' i started

'' then at her birthday party an accident happened and he left with his family'' anthony continued

'' My mom found out she was pregnant with his child''

''but she thought it was impossibe''

''until my grandfather and aunt and told her it is possible''

''she felt relieved''

''when the twins were born the boy bit her and she became a vampire''

''100 years later, those twins lives in forks and goes to the same school as their vampire father''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm half vampire, i can read minds''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan, I'm half Vampire, and you can see everything that goes on in my head if i touch your face.''

''And we are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Child''

Anthony

We looked at each and everyone of their faces in the room and everyone looked shocked except the triplets + 1. Thats our name for them now.

''Amazing, you are the ones Alice predicted.'' Carlisle said giving us each a hug.

'' Wait, I have kids, Thats impossible'' Edward said

'' Its possible,Edward, Remember 100 years ago, when Alice and I went on trip and we couldn't tell you'' Carlisle said. He nodded

''Well,Alice had a vision that Bella was pregnant with your child and we went and helped her'' he continued

'' That means, I left Bella pregnant, all alone'' Edward said. carlisle nodded.

'' I am so fucked up'' he said sighing

'' yes you are'' Lizz said , then walked out the door. I turned to walked to the door-

'' Anthony wait, Hows your mother''

'' she fine but she misses you'' with that i ran home.

If mom finds out, we are so fucked up. Mom will be so pissed. I want mom and dad to get back together but Lizz is against it.

I walked in the house to find it empty and Lizz's car was missing. I pulled out my phone and called her. she picked up on the 4th ring.

'' what, Anthony''

'' where are you''

'' none of your buisness''

'' Lizz, get back here right now''

'' you are not mom''

'' I know but i'm the oldest''

''by a couple of seconds''

'' still, i came out first''

'' leave me alone''

'' stop being such a bitch, no one told you to rat us out like that,it was your choice and i didn't want you to do it alone so i helped''

'' instead of helping, you could have stop me''

''maybe, i didn't want to''

''exactly, and i tried to stop myself but i just didn't want to''

'' come home Lizz and we'll talk about it''

'' I can't, I'm going away for awhile, tell mom I love her and I'll see her when i come back''

'' Lizz, please don't go''

'' I have to''

'' ok, where will you be''

'' at renesmee's''

'' be careful''

''you too, i'll miss you ''

''miss you too''

''bye''

''bye''

now, one question is left on my mind. What am I going to tell mom.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 1

" It will be as if I never existed"

bella

1 month later

I woke up and ran to the bathroom. I don't know whats happening to me, I think I have a stomach virus.

i looked at the time, 7:00 am. school. Ever since Edward left, I've been a total wreck. The last thing I remember us doing together was having sex the night before my birthday. I seduced him into it. Now here I am 3 weeks later with a virus. Charlie says I should go to the doctor, but I refused.

I went in the shower and turned on the hot water, I got in and let the water calm me, I used my favorite strawberry shampoo. I rinsed and got out. I put on an aero shirt and black skinny jeans with flats and a sweater. i got my bookbag and went downstairs. I fixed eggs and bacon and ate it. when I was done, I was still hungry so i ate cereal and left.

School went by well . Right now I was walking to biology. I walked in and saw Angela. When

Edward left Angela became my new lab partner, and I was greatful for that.  
'' hi, ang" i said sitting down

"hi bella" and with that Mr. Banner walked in the room.

30 minutes into the lesson, i was starting to feel a little dizzy. my stomach was killing me and i was holding back vomit, i gripped the edge of the desk and tried to pay attention

" oh my gosh, bella you're turning green" i turned to Angela and mouth 'help', then i threw up on the floor

"Bella" mr. banner screamed. i looked up to see everyone staring at me, i would have turned red but i was green." Angela, take bella to the nurse or the bathroom, while i call the janitor.''

Angela took me to the bathroom, and i washed my mouth.

" are you okay, Bella?" angela asked. i looked up and nodded. " probably, a virus" i responded

" i'm not sure thats it bella" she said

'' what do you mean??" i asked. scared of what her response is going to be.

'' when was the last time you got your period?''

'' last month"

'' ok, did you and Edward, you know, did it, before he left?'' she asked blushing. " you don't have to answer it if you don't want to

''the night before my birthday" i responded quicky

" are you on the pill? ''

''no''

'' did he use a condom?''

''no'' i looked down, deep in thought. vampires can't have babies.

" Bella, i think you are prgnant

" i can't be" i said feeling the tears.

'' have you been eating alot"

'' now that i think about it, yes i have''

'' i'm sorry bella, i think you're pregnant, if you don't believe me, take a pregnancy test, i truly am sorry''

'' take me to the nurse,'' i ordered. Angela lead the way. when we got there we told ms. cooper about the incident that happened in class and she said i could go home. i ran to the parking lot and i got in my truck. i sped down the street, until i found the nearest pharmacy. I went in and found the closest prgnancy test, paid for it and went home.

I got home and went to the bathroom, and took the test, it said you had to wait 5 minutes. that was the longest five minutes of my life. when i thought five minutes passed, i walked in the bathroom and picked it up, it had a plus sign and said 'pregnant'. at that moment the phone rang. my legs were too numb to move.

i had alot of thing running threw my head.

_vampires can't have babies right?? right?? but edward is the only person i ever had sex with and he's a vampire. i can't be pregnant with edward's baby. now i really need him. ring ring. gosh that dawm phone._

Alice.

I was in Canada hunting with Carlisle. i was after a tiger when, i felt a vision coming on.

vision.

_Bella walking in and picked up what looked like a pregancy test, it read 'pregant with a plus sign next to it, then she just froze._

end of vision.

'' Alice what did you see'' carlisle asked snapping me back to reality

'' can Edward read my mind from here??'' i asked knowing the answer to it

'' Edward's in Alaska, with the rest of the family, he can't read your mind from here and what did you see?"

'' me and you have to get to Forks now'' i said walking away

'' Alice, what did you see''

'' Bella's pregnant'' carlisle froze

'' who's the father?'' he finally asked

'' I don't know, but Edward can't know about this''

carlisle nodded. ''lets get back to the house and pack a few things, for our trip'' he said running back to Alaska. i followed him.

Edward

when Carlisle and Alice walked in, i couldn't hear what they were thinking. they were blocking their thoughts from me. But why??

'' Family, please gather around,'' carlisle said. we did as we were told. he looked at each of our faces and began.

'' Alice and I are going on a trip, for a week, to check on something. we are gravely sorry, we cannot tell where we're going and why we're going, but hopefully one day you all will bye my family. and with taht they left.

Carlisle

We used Alice's porsche, and sped down the road. i felt horrible about keeping this secret from my family but, if its not Edward's i wouldn't want to see him worst then he already is. And if it is Edward's, then i don't know, what i'll do. i'll have to asked Bella.

Bella

i was still numb when i heard a swift knock on the door. i couldn't move so i told the person to come in. I heard the door open, and my name being called but i couldn't really tell who's voice it was. i think my ears were numb to0. i tried to focus on the person's voice

''Bella'' it sounded like beautiful bells

'' bella, please come talk to us'' that sounded like carlisle

'' bella, please'' and alice

'' i'm in the bathroom uptairs'' i said softly, knowing they can hear me from downstairs. the bathroom door opened and there was alice and carlisle helping me up.

'' Bella, sweetheart, you look like you've just seen a ghost'' carlisle observed. they helped me downstairs,and sat me down.

'' i had a vision-'' alice startd

'' does edward know??'' i asked

'' no'' they said in unision

'' Alice and i were hunting in canada, when she got the vision and the rest of the family was in alaska. so edward couldn't here our thoughts from there'' carlisle explained

i felt relieved

'' bella, who's the father?'' Alice asked

'' Edward,'' i whispered. alice and carlisle looked shock. '' I lost my virginity to edward, the night before my birthday, thats the only person i ever had sex with, so i still can't wrap my head around this. vampires can't have babies, right??''

'' can they carlisle?'' alice asked

''i'm going to have to look that up, and call a few old friends.'' carlisle answered.

'' how long are you here for'' i asked

'' a week'' alice answered. '' Bella, we're so sorry, i know how bad it hurts, we tried talking edward out of it but he just wouldn't budge, we are so sorry. everyone is miserable, even rosalie.''

'' its ok''

'' no, its not bella''

'' just please promise me you won't tell edward about this''

'' we promise'' alice said. '' oh and bella, we have to go shopping for baby clothes and clothes for yourself.''

'' alice'' i whined

'' lets go'' she grabbed me and ran out the door.

3 days later

alice

vision

_Bella is holding 2 babies. a boy and a girl. the boy bit Bella and her transformation started._

end of vision

'' bella, bella,bella'' i shrieked

'' alice, alice, alice'' she mocked. i glared

''wat is it, alice'' she asked

'' you're gonna become a vampire, and you're having twins. a boy and a girl.'' i said jumping up and down

'' thats great'' she said smiling

3 days later

carlisle

''Bella'' i called

'' yes, carlisle'' she answered

'' i found an answer''

she ran down stairs with alice close behind

'' is it possible'' she asked

'' yes, i talked to some friends and did some research and it says if a female human and a male vampire get intimate,the female will get pregnant, with our without protection. so the baby is Edward's.

she smiled

'' why so happy, bella'' Alice asked

'' at least, i know i have a part of edward in me'' she said

'' aww, Bella'' Alice said. '' we truly are sorry''

'' you all are forgiven, its not even your fault'' she told us.

Next day

Bella

" Bella, we have to get going, now. we are truly and very sorry about everything. Congratulations on the baby'' Carlisle said

'' thank you carlisle, its was nice seeing you again'' i said curtly

'' bella, Bella, Bella, I have a plan'' Alice said running down stairs with her luggage in her hands

'' what is it'' i asked curios

'' since you're going to become a vampire and all, and i assume you will be moving out here soon'' she started

'' yeah'' i urged

'' come back to forks in 100 years'' alice finished

'' 100 years seems like a long time''

'' you'll get used to it'' carlisle said.

''promise you'll be there'' alice pleaded

'' i promise'' i said

'' oh thank you so much'' she said hugging me

'' you're welcome''

'' Alice, its time to leave'' carlisle said

'' bye bella, see in a hundred years'' alice said walking out the door

'' bye ali''

8 months later

_push. _my self consious told me. I obeyed. Then I heard crying. I looked up and saw a Baby boy. He is so cute. Where's your sister?. Right on cue, I started pushing again and I heard crying again. I got up and took a good look at them. The boy, who's name was Anthony Edward Masen Swan had beautiful brown eyes, his father's jaw line, and bronze hair with brown streaks. I washed him and put him in his crib. I did the same thing to my daughter. Her name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan. I went and stroke Anthony's cheek. He blushed and then bit me.

2 1/2 days later

I woke up and saw 2 babies staring at me. What happened to me. The girl touched my cheeks and showed me everything that happened from me giving birth til now. I smiled and hugged my babies, Who looked like 1 year olds. I got hungry. '' Lizz and Anthony, I'm going to hunt so behave,ok?'' They nodded. I kissed them on the cheeks and jumped out the window.

100 years later

Lizz.

I woke up and did my morning routine. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I have green eyes, brown hair up, sholder length, with bronze streaks. Anthony looks exactly like me except with brown eyes and bonze hair with brown streaks. Since we're Humpires (half vampire and half human) we have vampire abilities like the venom, the beauty,the speed, the strength and hunting. My family and I are vegeterians of also have the human stuff like eating regular food, blood running threw out veins and a heart beat.

I walked to Anthony's room, and shook him. "what'' he asked. ''Wake up its time for school''. i said

" 5 more minutes" he mumbled.

'' no now'' i picked his bed up and threw it across the room. My brother and i are best friends but sometimes he just doesn't listen.

'' ahh, Lizz'' he whined

'' just get up''

''ok,ok'' he said getting up. I walked out the room and went downstairs

'' Good morning, mom''

'' good morning'' she replied.''where's your brother?''

'' right here'' Anthony said coming into the kitchen. Mom put our breakfast on the table and told us to eat up. we obeyed.

'' Kids, your auntie Alice is the one who told me to come back to Forks, she her family might be at the school so just in case, Alice is the short one that looks like pixie, the blond male is jasper. They are together. The blond female is Rosalie and the big muscular one is Emmett. They are together as well. The bronze hair one is your father Edward. Only speak to them if they speak to you. Understood?''

We nodded.

''ok,bye, have a good day''

'' bye mom, you too'' Anthony and I said in unision

" my car or yours'' he asked

'' yours''.

Anthony has a Black jaguar xf, I have a silver mercedes benz f-700, and mom has a midnight blue lamborghini reventon. I love my baby.

As we pulled into the parking lot, Anthony chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

'' some kid name Joshua stanley wish he was driving my car, in his dreams'' he said.I chuckled. Anthony is a mind reader, when i touch someone's face they can see whats going on in my head and mom's a sheild.I got out the car and the smell of vampires hit me like a ton of brick walls.

'' Anthony'' i said

'' yeah''

'' they're here''

''who''

**the cullens.** I said mentally

''oh''he said

Anthony

Lizz and I walked toward the office and to get out schedules. We walked in and an old lady was sitting at the office.

'' hello'' i said

'' good morning'' she responded

'' we're here to get out schedules'' Lizz said

'' Oh, you must be the Cullens, but I thought they were 5 of you'' she said. Lizz face turned red with anger. She doesn't like Edward, because of what he did to mom and she hates Rosalie because rosalie hated mom. The rest she's cool with. Lizz has some serious issues.

'' no, we're the swans'' she said threw her teeth

'' oh,pardon me'' the lady said a bit taken back

'' its fine'' i said. The lady went threw alot of papers.

10 minutes

"here you go'' she finnally said

''thank you'' Lizz and i said in walked out the office only to be face to face with the cullens. Lizz rolled her eyes and walked away. They all looked confused except for Rosalie. She looked like was about to tear her head off.

''stop staring holes in the back of my head,blondie'' Lizz said from down the hall. She didn't even turn around.

''umm, I apologize for my sister's behavior. she has major issues" i said

'' its fine, Don't I know you from some where" Alice asked

'' yes, you do, Alice'' i responded. Everyone looked shock. Thats when I felt someone tackle me.

'' what the hell, Anthony'' Of course it was Lizz

'' what''

**I'll talk to you later. **I nodded. Edward gasp.

'' bye'' I said, getting up. Alice nodded

2 minutes later

Lizz.

" why are you so stupid" i asked

'' They can still hear you''

'' Gosh''

''Let me see your schedule'' he asked

I gave to him and took his

Anthony's schedule

_1.p.e_

_2. literature w/ cullens_

_5. biology w/all_

_6. social studies_

Lizz's schedule

_1. spanish_

_ studies w/hales_

_ w/all_

_7.p.e_

''we'll talk about this in algebra'' i said walking away

1 hour later

Anthony

I walked into Literature in the middle of Alice's introduction. I gave the teacher a sheet to sign.

" ms. cullen, since we ahve another student, start your introduction over" the teacher said

'' ok''

'' My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen,I'm 17 and i'm a shopaholic'' She said then sat down. Emmett went next.

'' my name is Emmett McCarthy Cullen, I'm also 17 and i'm a Gameaholic'' he went and sat down next to Alice. Edward went

" my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen'' he sat down.

'' your turn mr. swan'' said. Edward's head snapped up. I swallowed hard

" My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm 17 and also a gameaholic and a twin'' i said smiling. I heard a couple of gasp and some ' are they related'.

'' you may take a seat next to Edward" Ms. keesh said. I nodded

'' ok, Class, today we are going to talk about Romeo and Juliet---'' i drowned everything and tried to read My long lost father's head

**so Bella moved on and got married. She got all her human experiences like I wanted. Now her descendent is sitting next to me. If only he knew. I wonder if he does.**

you spin my head right round,right round, when you go down when you go down down. I started singing so daddy dearest couldn't hear my thoughts.

'' Mr. Swan''

'' yes ms keesh''

'' why are you humming in the middle of my lesson''

'' sorry''

'' now class, discuss what you know about romeo and juliet with the person next to you'' . I looked at my father. Great. father and son bonding time.

'' so, da- Edward, right??" he looked at me strangely.

'' yeah, Anthony, right?''

'' yup'' i said, popping the ''p''.

'' you could start'' i said.

'' well, Romeo and Juliet is really nice, it talks about sacrificing your life for the one you love'' he said

'' I really don't know anything, Lizz is really the one who loves to read, just like my mom''

'' whats your mom's name ?'' he asked

'' Isabella swan'' i answered. his jaw dropped. I read his mind

**It must be another Isabella swan, right?''**

'' nope'' i answered

'' what"

''nothing''

RING. thank god. Next class. Algebra.

Bella

ok, economy is next, then chemistry. Today is my first day at Seattle university and everyone is trying to talk to me. Alot of boys are trying to flirt and asked me for my number, If only they knew my pain and that i was a century old vampire with two half vampire children. Ahh, Is that mike?

'' Hey, Isabella, I'm Steven'' he stuck out his hand for me

'' hi steven, and its Bella'' i shook his hand

'' What class do you have next''

'' economy''

'' I'll walk you''. i nodded

'' so, how's your day here so far''

'' its ok''

'' do you like it here''

'' yeah''

'' at lunch, come sit at my table, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend'' he has a what? probably Jessica. Now he won't be like those other guys, trying to flirt with me.

Lizz

I walked into algebra and saw Anthony giving an Introduction. '' My name is Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I love to skateboard and play video games, my sister is right over there.'' he said pointing at me.

'' thank you, mr. swan, take a seat. , your turn'' said. I walked in front of the class and gave my introduction.

'' My name is Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan but please call me Lizz, I like to read and play the piano.''

''Thank you, please take a seat next to Anthony'' I nodded

**Thanks alot for almost revealing our identity this morning to the Cullens.** i mentally said to Anthony. he riped a peace of paper and wrote...

_They have to know sooner or later_

**I choose later and you know mom would have been pissed**

_sorry_

**its fine, just try to keep your mouth shut next time.** he nodded. then wrote

_how was class with the Hales :)_

**horrible, i had sit behind them, jasper sensed that I was mad and sent calmness waves towards. it was a nice gesture.**

_can you please try and not to be mean to them, please. I already like them, their cool. Edward's our dad and Rosalie is our aunt. Edward wanted to protect mom, that was nice.  
_**i'll try but if Rosalie disrespect me, I'll disrespect her back.**

_who's your favorite uncle?_

**Emmett, of course**

_then if you really love him, don't disrespect Rosalie, Please, do it for me also._

thats when the bell rung

Alice

lunch time, yay. I met my family in the hallway after chemistry and walked to the lunch room. Edward is still being a loser. Nobody told him to leave Bella, it was his choice. Speaking of Bella I wonder if she kept her promise and moved back. I really want to my neice and nephew. speaking of which those twins look odly familiar.

Anthony

Lizz and I walked into the lunch room and the Cullens were there. I started reading their thoughts.

**those twins look like really familiar. I know them from somewhere I can't put my finger on it.-**Alice

**I'm going to invite that Anthony kid to play some video games at my house.-**Emmett

**why do they look like me, i never a child with Bella, Yes we slept together the night before her birthday but i can't have kids.-**Edward

**i wonder what Alice thinks of the new kids-**Jasper

**that girl seriously has a attitude problem, if only she knew i am the most dangerous creature on earth.-**Rosalie

Lizz found us a table and then went on line. she bought pizza for me and her.

''Lizz, Emmett is going to come and invite me to play video games at his house today''

''no''

''what, you're not my mom''

''fine, ask mom and sees what she tells you'' i nodded

Edward

Emmett, are you going to ask Anthony to come to our house today?''

'' stop reading my mind Eddie''

''I didn't read your mind, i overheard Anthony telling Lizz''

''did he read my mind''

''i don't know i can't read his mind, i can only read Lizz's''

''well, what is she thinking''

**I wonder how Mom is doing at the university**

''she's thinking about her mom''

''who's her mom'' Alice asked

'' her name is Isabella Swan'' i answered. Alice look shocked and excited, then she got up and started walking towards their table

Lizz

''Anthony, why is Alice coming over here'' i asked, he smiled

''you'll see''

Alice danced across the lunch room towards us. what does she want. I seriously wish I could read people's minds

''hi i'm Alice''

''Hi i'm Lizz and thats Anthony''

''I have a mouth, you know that right'' i ignored him

''lets take a ride in my porsche before lunch ends''

''ok'' Anthony answered

''why'' i asked being the responsible one

'' I need to talk to you guys, somewhere quiet''

''please Lizz''

''fine''

we walked outside and into her porsche, then sped away

''here, we are now what do you want'' i asked

'' don't talk to your aunt like that'' she said

''you know''

''of course, how can i not know''

'' hi, auntie alice'' Anthony said

'' hey my favorite and only nephew''

''hows Bella''

''she's cool''

''can you come to my house today, after school, carlisle will be shocked, don't bring Bella yet, I want t see her before anyone else does''

''auntie,please don't tell our father who we are, our mom said that she wanted t do that'' I said. she nodded.

'' back to school''

Anthony

''Now that Alice knows, I can hang out with my family''

'' great'' Lizz said sarcastically

'' Lizz, stop with the attitude and give them a chance, they're your family'' I told her then walked into biology.

I saw the cullens, In front of the class ready to introduce themselves.

''you may start by alphabetical order''

'' I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen''

''I'm Emmett McCarthy Cullen''

''i'm Mary Alice Brandon Cullen''

'' I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale''

''I'm Rosalie Hale''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan''

''please take-''

''Sorry i'm late'' some girl said running into the class room. I turned around and met the most beautiful blue eyes in the world

''yeah us, too'' two boy said walking in, I assume was her brothers

''Please introduce yourselves''

'' I'm Elaina Joanne Weber'' the girl said

'' I'm Ethan Joseph Weber '' the boy said

''I'm Elijah James Weber'' the other boys said. '' we're triplets, appearently. I'm the oldest, then comes Ethan ,then Elaina.

Another hot girl walked in. When can i sit down?

''I'm Dalila Rain Smith, I'm the Weber's neighbor and close friends.''

''is that all'' I asked

''i'm sure of it" mrs. Drean. ''Now, Emmett and Alice, Edward and Lizz, Jasper and Dalila, Ethan and Rosalie,Elijah and Anthony, Elaina will sit by herself.

Lizz

The new kids are Beautiful, i can tell they are half vampire,too. Except Dalila. Dalila has Black hair and brown eyes. She looks Indian. The triplets have Brown hair with blue eyes.

Bella

I cannot believe who I saw in my health ed class. Angela Weber.

''Angela'' she turned around and froze

''its me Bella Swan''

''Hi Bells, its so nice to see you.''

''what happened to you''

''Give me your address and I'll tell you after school.'' she said

''ok''

Anthony

school is finally over.

''hey anthony'' Emmett called. I turned around and saw him walking towards me. ''Hi Lizz''

''Hi Emmett''

''Anthony, would you like to come over my house today and play video games''

''You know it'' i said. ''See you around four''

Thats when I saw the beautiful Elaina.

''I'll be right back''

I walked over to Elaina and stopped in front of her.

''hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Elaina, nice to meet you''

''ok, i'm just going to say what i have to say''

she nodded

''you are really cute and i wanna get to know you''

she blushed

'' thank you, i have to get home''

''kay, see you around?''

''yeah''

I walked back to Lizz and she was smiling

'' does she like you''

'' I don't know''

'' didn't you read her mind''

''in class i did''

'' what did it say''

'' she's and her brothers are half vampires, just like us and Dalila's ancestors are descended from is Elijah's girlfriend.''

''wow''

when we got home mom was already there.

''Mom, we're home''

'' in the living guys'' she called

we walked in and saw a lady

''Kids, this is Angela, an old friend of mine when I was human, She's a Vampire now.''

"hi, i'm Anthony''

''i'm Lizz''

'' she was telling me how her kids go to your school''

''What are their names.''

'' Ethan,Elijah and Eliana''

'' oh, them, the humpires'' I said

'' the what'' she asked

'' half human half vampires'' Lizz answered

'' mom, Emmett invited me to his house to play video games''

''emmett, as in emmett cullen'' angela asked

'' yes, them'' Lizz answered

'' they are vampires, right''

''yup''

''Alice knows, mom and she invited me too''

''ok you may go''

Lizz

We took my car to the Cullens. The house is beutiful, three stories high and bright with big glass windows.

When we got there Alice met us at the front door.

''Hi, guys''

''hey'' we said in unision

we waked in and saw the triplets and the neighbor

''carlisle, Esme, I would like you to meet, Lizz and Anthony.

''Nice to me you,dear'' esme said

'' you too''

''nice to meet you''

''you too''.

''The Webers were just telling their story and its alot like yours'' Alice said

'' My mom's boyfriend died in a car accident and thats when she met john, a vampire. They slept together and then he bit her and left. Little did he know she was pregnant with his child. four months after she was change, she gave birth to us. her parents kicked her out and she was left alone with triplets.

At this point I was crying.

''I have a confession'' I said

''go on ahead'' Carlisle said

'' The night before my mom's birthday, her boyfriend, the love of her life, slept with her'' i started

'' then at her birthday party an accident happened and he left with his family'' anthony continued

'' My mom found out she was pregnant with his child''

''but she thought it was impossibe''

''until my grandfather and aunt and told her it is possible''

''she felt relieved''

''when the twins were born the boy bit her and she became a vampire''

''100 years later, those twins lives in forks and goes to the same school as their vampire father''

''i'm Anthony Edward Masen Swan, I'm half vampire, i can read minds''

''I'm Elizabeth Alice Masen Swan, I'm half Vampire, and you can see everything that goes on in my head if i touch your face.''

''And we are Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Child''

Anthony

We looked at each and everyone of their faces in the room and everyone looked shocked except the triplets + 1. Thats our name for them now.

''Amazing, you are the ones Alice predicted.'' Carlisle said giving us each a hug.

'' Wait, I have kids, Thats impossible'' Edward said

'' Its possible,Edward, Remember 100 years ago, when Alice and I went on trip and we couldn't tell you'' Carlisle said. He nodded

''Well,Alice had a vision that Bella was pregnant with your child and we went and helped her'' he continued

'' That means, I left Bella pregnant, all alone'' Edward said. carlisle nodded.

'' I am so fucked up'' he said sighing

'' yes you are'' Lizz said , then walked out the door. I turned to walked to the door-

'' Anthony wait, Hows your mother''

'' she fine but she misses you'' with that i ran home.

If mom finds out, we are so fucked up. Mom will be so pissed. I want mom and dad to get back together but Lizz is against it.

I walked in the house to find it empty and Lizz's car was missing. I pulled out my phone and called her. she picked up on the 4th ring.

'' what, Anthony''

'' where are you''

'' none of your buisness''

'' Lizz, get back here right now''

'' you are not mom''

'' I know but i'm the oldest''

''by a couple of seconds''

'' still, i came out first''

'' leave me alone''

'' stop being such a bitch, no one told you to rat us out like that,it was your choice and i didn't want you to do it alone so i helped''

'' instead of helping, you could have stop me''

''maybe, i didn't want to''

''exactly, and i tried to stop myself but i just didn't want to''

'' come home Lizz and we'll talk about it''

'' I can't, I'm going away for awhile, tell mom I love her and I'll see her when i come back''

'' Lizz, please don't go''

'' I have to''

'' ok, where will you be''

'' at renesmee's''

'' be careful''

''you too, i'll miss you ''

''miss you too''

''bye''

''bye''

now, one question is left on my mind. What am I going to tell mom.


End file.
